The Black Void
by Cloud5815
Summary: Louise, the Zero, always dreamed of success, till she succeeded in summoning her familiar. A familiar that brings far more problems than most. People fear that which is different, after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story idea. Will be a side project to New Friends and Second Chances. To those that dislike OCs or yuri, please stop now. If you can look past that enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, nor anything from any other references i may make.**

* * *

**Modern City(Year 2024)**

I sit upon a skyscraper overlooking the city below. Even in the dead of night it is as loud and fast moving place. Gone is the peaceful serenity of nature in this place. Since the age of sword and magic left the land, beings like me have been long regulated to myth and fairy tale. Stories told to children to make them go to bed at night. Not that I truly mind as it has afforded me freedom, the likes of which my brethren would not live to see.

The lights below mesmerize me. Yet the same sight brings fear. The night, previously the domain of monsters and demons, is now ruled by the very same that rule the day. Humans have lit the dark and so they do not fear it. With their personal death machines, those guns, they rule over all.

The gun…the weapon of man. Capable of felling any beast from quite a ways off. The myths and tales may portray us as immortal and invulnerable, but we can still die…still feel pain. These weapons marked the end of humanity's fear of the dark, yet it spawned fear of their own kind.

"I'm tired of this." I say, still staring down at the city. "This world has long since left me behind, yet I cannot die. My existence refuses to end."

Call it survival instinct, I suppose. I could not end my own life, nor allow some else to end it for me. If there is a God, he must really hate me.

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

The familiar summoning ritual is today. I wonder what I'll summon…I would love something like a dragon or manticore, if only to prove them all wrong. We all gathered in the courtyard for the ritual. Due to my name I'll probably be called last.

I recognized a few of my fellow classmates, not that I'm all that familiar with them. The quiet blue haired girl, Tabitha, got herself a wind dragon. Looks like I won't be beating her. Not that I really want to. She is one of the few students who doesn't pick on my magical skills, preferring to read her books in silence only moving to change pages or adjust her glasses.

The blonde haired wonder boy, Guiche, got himself a huge mole. Given it's gender, it is of no surprise to me that he instantly fell in love with it. The feeling, it seems, is mutual.

The blonde girl near Guiche, Montmorency, got herself a frog. I really hope I don't get out done by that.

To my eternal chagrin Kirche managed to summon a good Familiar in the form of a fire salamander. I will never hear the end of it if I fail here.

With all the others done, the fear sets in. Will I succeed, or will I fail like every other time?

"And the next and final person is, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." Said the balding man with our class roster.

"Yes, Mr. Colbert." I respond whilst moving from the relative safety of the crowd to the center. All the while ill mannered gossip is thrown about among friends. Not that it isn't true but their lack of any confidence in me still hurts.

"Please begin." Mr. Colbert says, earning a nod from me.

I raise my wand, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning..."

**Modern City(2024)**

"My name is Loui…Fran…Vali." A voice in my head says.

"Great. Now I'm hearing voices." I state, trying to tune out the strange intrusion into my mind.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe." It says once more. This time it is clear in my head.

"Servant?" I said. Thoughts flew into my head. Who could this be? And to what purpose do they wish me a servant?

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call." The voice calls for me again.

"Divine? Has this person lost their mind? Beautiful, wise, and powerful I may be, when compared to most, but definitely not divine." I said loud.

"I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" The voice called once more and from the words and tone, probably the last.

As if answering, the voices call a green portal opens before me. It appears exists seemingly to taunt me as I make my choice.

"Should I go?" I asked aloud, even though no one could answer.

I thought on it. While I have no purpose here, this place is a known. To risk on the new for most would be unthinkable, but what's the worst that could happen? I die…well that wouldn't exactly be bad.

"Well, voice in my head, if you think I am the one you want, then fine." I said, thinking no longer. I jumped into the portal and never looked back.

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

I did the spell correctly, I think. It didn't explode on the rest of them though. Said explosion left a cloud of smoke and dirt obscuring where my familiar would be. As it is I can only hope that there exists a familiar in that smoke…and that it is still alive.

The smoke began to clear ever so slowly, as if taunting me. After what felt like an hour, but was really only a few seconds, I got the first sighting of my familiar. It was a human girl, not much older than me. Skin as white as paper with deep red eyes to which her short silver hair accented. She wore a white shirt, with a purple and blue cloak which was held together by an emerald pin. She also wore a light blue skirt that fell about mid way down her thighs only for purple toped white stockings to cover the skin between her thighs and her blue shoes. Her appearance screamed noble, but was she truly? I had never seen clothes like her's.

Coughing a little, she looked around a bit.

("Where am I?") She said, but I could not understand her foreign language.

"Did Louise really summon a foreign noble?" A voice in the crowd asked.

"It can't be. I've never seen that style before." Another said.

"Maybe she's a merchant's daughter." And the rumor mill continued.

As this was happening it dawned on me what I had to do.

"Mr. Colbert! Please let me try again!" I asked, hoping to spare my first kiss.

"Sorry, but the Familiar Summoning ritual is a sacred rite and cannot be redone. Finish the ritual." He said in a stern voice.

"(French…) Can you understand me now?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes." I answered, "So you can speak our language."

"Yes, I can speak many languages." She replied adding further evidence to the merchant's daughter theory.

"Are you a noble?" I asked both in curiosity, and to stall to build up some courage.

"…No, not that I know of." She responded, "You are the one who summoned me, correct?"

"Yes…Now or never I suppose." I said walking up to her. She gave me an odd look as I motioned for her to bring her face down. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar." After saying the incantation I kissed her on the lips. I can only imagine the look of surprise on her face given my eyes are glued shut.

Afterwards we pull apart slowly, looking at each other.

"What wa…" The pale woman began to say, but stopped as the rune carving began. She did not so much as wince, but merely stood there staring at the runes. Once they were done she began again, "I see, so it was a binding ritual."

"Y-yes." She said. The others began to clear as the show was over. Many flew, some walked. "Come familiar."

"I have a name you know." The woman said with a glare. "It's Sierra, and you would do well to remember it, _master_." The tone of the word master made me cringe a bit. Perhaps I should at least call her by her name.

"F…Sierra, come with me." I said and began to walk back to the dorms.

"As you wish." The now named Sierra, said following close behind me. Finally up close I can see the full difference in our height. She is a good head taller than me, though her breast development isn't that much ahead of mine at least. "Why do we not fly like your classmates?"

"Because I cannot fly." I said with some of my anger showing.

"I see." She said, and the rest of the trip was met with silence.

When we arrived at my room and entered, we stood looking at each other.

"Perhaps a full introduction is in order _master_?" She half stated half asked. Once more her use of the word master greatly disturbs me for some reason.

"Hmm, You are right. I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, youngest daughter of the Vallière family." I told her.

"I see…I am Sierra Mikain, a simple traveler." She said with a straight face.

"Lair. Even I can tell there is more to it than that." I said looking at her intently.

"And you would be correct, but we all have skeletons in our closets." She said.

"I have no such thing." I stated indignantly. "To say such falsity so willingly."

"It is a saying. It means we all have something we would rather not talk about." She explained the phrase in question.

"Oh…" I said, not really knowing where to go from here.

"Might I ask a few questions of you, _master_?" She asked me.

"S-sure." I answer.

"What makes a noble in these lands?" She asked as if it wasn't common knowledge.

I stared at her with the most incredulous face I could muster, "You really don't know?" To which she shook her head, "Where have you been, under a rock ?" A glare once again. Deciding to just answer it, "Magic. The ability to use magic."

"That is all?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I see…And where shall I be sleeping?" She asked.

I hesitated to answer this, but eventually pointed towards the hay pile I had arranged earlier.

"_Master,_ this had better be a very bad joke. I am not some mutt nor am low enough to sleep on a pile of hay when a bed is available." She said, "And there will be one available soon correct?"

"I-I can try. I was not expecting a human familiar." I said.

"Good…I think that tonight I will sleep under the stars." She said as she left me alone in my room

Silence permeated my room. At least till my brain caught up with my thoughts.

"Hey!" I yelled.

I was bossed around by my own familiar. How could I let her do that? Maybe it has to do with this irrational fear I have. It feels like she can, and will, rip my heart out if I cross her.

**Tristain Academy of Magic - Hall**

On the way to the roof, I spot a blonde man who was present during my summoning along with a long haired brunette in a brown cloak. He appeared to be flirting with her. I zoned it out on my path to the roof.

The night is crisp atop this castle of a school. The view shows a world I had not seen in ages. One without human modernizations. It is instead, one where humanity and nature still exist together.

Looking up, I see just how far I've come from home, for what sits in the heavens are 2 moons. An odd sight for myself, but not totally unwelcome. The power of the night floods me here on the roof. It is a euphoric feeling, like the drugs popular among humans. It's been so long since the feeling has been this strong.

"The power of the night is indeed strong here." I say to myself.

I am broken out of my musings by a sound not too far from myself. The sound of moving paper. Looking over I see a blue haired girl wearing glasses reading a book by the light of her staff. A curious sight to be sure. I walk over to her, but she doesn't acknowledge my presence.

"Um…Hello?" I said. She looks up and then back down at her book, "Not much of a talker, huh? My name's Sierra, might I have yours?"

The girl is silent for a while, and just as I am ready to give up, "Tabitha."

"Tabitha, might I also know why you are here tonight?" I asked.

"Quiet." Once more a girl of few words.

"Yes, the night is indeed." I said closing my eyes.

"You?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"I would rather sleep among the stars, than on the bedroom floor." I stated.

Deciding to leave her alone, I sat with my back against some stone and shut my eyes once more allowing sleep to invade my mind. I know not what the young Tabitha did that night, however when I awoke there was a blanket around my body.

* * *

**Sierra is based on Sierra Mikain from Suikoden. This however is not a crossover. I just like the character design. As such:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Deciding to leave her alone I sat with my back against some stone and shut my eyes once more allowing sleep to invade my mind. I know not what the young Tabitha did that night, however when I awoke there was a blanket around my body._

The light of the morning sun was both blinding and binding, as it is to most beings of the night. Letting my eyes adjust, I slowly begin to rise. I am a bit stiff from my chosen resting spot. The blanket, that I assume Tabitha brought for me, fell to the ground as I stretched. Folding the blanket up, I began to walk with it back to Louise's room.

Her door was surprisingly unlocked. I'll need to talk to her about that. A maiden should not be so unguarded. Upon entering I find her still asleep upon her bed with the curtains closed. I silently move towards the curtains. When I reached them I opened them up fully.

"Good morning, _master_." I say. She pops up at this with an ill content moan.

"It wasn't a dream." She says.

Figuring what she means, "No, I am quite real." I say whist lifting her out of bed.

"H-HEY!" She yells.

"Calm. If you don't get up soon you will be late for class. This is a school after all, _master_." I say putting her down.

"R-right. C-could you get my clothes?"I asked, once again a little intimidated by my familiar.

"Yes, I suppose." I said as I picked out a clean set of clothes for her and left the room before a word of protest could be made. "A maiden should not expose herself before a stranger."

In the hall I stood awaiting Louise. This place wasn't all bad all things considered. While I was waiting a busty, putting it mildly, red head came down the hall accompanied by a giant red salamander with a flaming tail. Trailing a little ways behind them is blue haired Tabitha from last night.

As they came close Louise opened the door to join me.

"Good morning Louise." The red head said.

"Good morning…Kirche." Louise answered begrudgingly.

"This is your Familiar? I didn't get a chance to see her up close, she looks deathly pale." She says. It's not like I could tan if I tried lady.

Deciding to stay out of it I walked over to Tabitha. "Hello."

"Don't bother, she'll probably ju…" Kirche began.

"Good morning." She said looking up briefly, much to the surprise of those present.

"You sure do love to read. Anyway, thank you for this last night." I said handing the blanket back to her.

"You're welcome." She said while still reading.

"H-how?" Kirche asked after snapping out of her stupor.

"We had a little rendezvous on the roof last night. I guess her room gets too noise at night. I wonder why?" I asked no one only to see Tabitha motion towards Kirche with her staff. "I see, you are the cause."

"Guilty as charged." Kirche said in an all too happy manner, to which Louise just groaned.

"We're going." Louise said and beckoned me to follow. As we were going, I caught a bit of Kirche's teasing.

"So, you and the pale girl.." She began.

"Sierra."

"Sierra…so you even know her name. Don't tell me you swing that way?" She asked. To which the bluenette never replied.

Tristain Academy of Magic - Alviss Hall Entrance

"Is any of Kirche's wild fantasy true?" Louise asked. I guess she heard her as well.

"If you are asking if I am attracted to women, then not especially." I state. "I was never one for romance."

"I see…Good." She says obviously relieved.

"Were you worried I may be attracted to you?" I ask, and she jumped a bit.

"N-no. Of course not!" She says but the opposite can be read from her tone and body movements.

"I'm not hungry so I'll just walk around the campus some and meet you here after breakfast." I said walking away. Though not before snatching a couple red apples from a bin by the serving table.

I wandered the outside of the school, enjoying the fresh apple in my hand. It had been a while since I'd eaten much of anything. While walking, I eventually came upon the wind dragon from the first day. It was laying in the shade of a tree near the forest line. He or she must have heard me as it raised its head and turned my way. It appeared to be peering into my very soul. I slowly and cautiously made my way over.

'_Kewh_' was the noise the dragon made when I was before it.

"Easy." I said in a calming nature. "I mean you no harm, young one."

'_Kewh'_ it sounded once more.

"Are you a boy?" I asked.

'_KEWH!'_ it sounded again, a little agitated.

"Ah, so you are female, then. Would the young miss like an apple?" I said holding the last apple from my earlier theft. Receiving what I can only assume was a nod from the dragon pup, I threw the apple up and she snagged it from the air and ate it in a single glup.

'_Kewh'_

"You're welcome." I said while scratching behind her ears. Believing breakfast to be about over, I bid farewell to the young dragon and made my way back to the dining hall.

Upon arrival I found Louise exiting the hall.

"Ah, _master_." I said to get her attention. "I am glad I was not too late."

"Indeed. We should be off." She said.

**Tristain Academy of Magic – Classroom**

The classroom appeared very similar to a university's lecture hall. A podium at the middle in front of several half circles of chairs. Louise took a seat in back to which I naturally followed.

"Those are chairs for mages." She tried to protest.

"I believe you tried to deny me a chair when there are plenty, _master_. Need I remind you I am not a mutt." I said quietly as to not embarrass her, but still get my point across.

No sooner had I made my point, a middle-aged woman dressed in a voluminous purple robe and wearing a pointed hat walked into the room. The teacher I assume.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring."

Louise cast her eyes downward.

"My, my. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière," She said looking at me.

"No kidding." I barely heard her mutter.

"Louise the Zero! Don't go around grabbing random commoners off the street just because you can't summon anything!" One of the students yelled.

"No! I did…" She stood up and began to say before I pulled her back down.

"You do not need to lower yourself to their level. They do this to get a rise from you. Some fights are won without doing anything at all, young one." I said to her, loud enough for all to hear. Silence permeated the classroom until the teacher decided to capitalize on it.

"Now then, let's begin the lesson."Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop. "My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind." He responded.

What a limited amount. Is it because they haven't discovered the others, or is it just that their style is different?

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference." She stated.

'_Right.'_

"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life. Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more." The teacher said as she turned her attention towards the pebbles in front of her. With a twirl of her wand the pebbles glowed and turned into what appeared to be either gold or brass.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!" aske Kirche as she leaned forward over her desk.

"No, it isn't. It's plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

Triangle…Square…

"Louise." I whispered, "What is she talking about, triangles and squares?"

"It's the number of elements that they can add to a spell, which also determines the level of a mage. For example, you can use an Earth spell on its own. But if you add Fire magic to it, the overall power of the spell increases greatly," Louise explained quietly.

"Interesting, I assume adding the same element merely reinforces, correct?" To which she nodded. "How many can you add?" She didn't get a chance to answer.

"Miss Vallière! Since you have the time to chatter, perhaps I should have you demonstrate for me?" the teacher asked as if commanding.

"Eh? Me?" Was Louise's only response.

"Yes. Try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice." She told Louise, but Louise didn't move.

"Heh, are you all right?" I asked.

"I think it would be better if you didn't let her..." said one of the students.

"And why is that?"

"It's dangerous," Kirche answered plainly. The majority of the class nodded in agreement.

"Dangerous? How so?"

"This is your first time teaching Louise, right?"

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Now, Miss Vallière. Don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes."

"Don't, Louise!" Kirche cried, her face turning pale.

But Louise stood up.

"I'll do it."

With a nervous expression, she walked briskly up to the front of the room.

Chevreuse stood next to Louise and smiled.

"Miss Vallière, you have to visualize vividly the metal that you wish to transmute them into."

She appeared to do so and gave the incantation. Once finished the world around her wand came undone in blast of energy. Louise and the teacher were knocked away by the shockwave. The other students were cowering in fear behind their desks. The familiars were freaking out as well.

"Looks like I messed up a little..." Louise said, in a weak voice.

Of course, that elicited a vehement response from the other students.

"That wasn't 'a little!', Louise the Zero!" They screamed "Your success rate is always ZERO!"

After we finished cleaning up the classroom we ran into the Teacher from the summoning, Jean Colbert. Looking towards me he asked, "Um Miss…" "Sierra" "Miss Sierra, may I see your runes again. I got a peek during the ritual, but I wish to confirm something."

"Sure." I said raising my hand up. He studied it for a good few seconds before jotting something down and running off again. "He is a strange man."

"He's a bit eccentric, but otherwise he is quite nice." Louise replied.

"So about your magic." I said. "Do all your spells really end up like that?" She just gave nod. "Is that common for spell failures?"

"No…"

"Have you tried all the elements?" I asked.

"Yes, I've tried Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water." She said still looking down.

"What about Void." I asked.

"Impossible. And even if it was, there are no spells to try." She said.

"Then how do you know it exists?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

"It was the magic used by the Founder Brimir. It hasn't since resurfaced." She stated.

"Hmmm."

**Tristain Academy of Magic – Headmaster's office**

"Old Osmond!" A rushed Mr. Colbert called. "I have big news!"

"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events." Old Osmond said, whist stroking his beard.

"Please take a look at this!" Colbert handed Old Osmond the book he had been reading just before.

"This is "The Familiars of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this? If you have time to do that, why don't you think up some better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles? Mister, err... What was it again?" Old Osmond cocked his head.

"It's Colbert! You forgot?"

"Right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby , what is it about this book?"

"Please take a look at this also!" Colbert then handed him the sketch of the runes on Sierra's left hand.

The moment he saw that, Osmond's expression changed.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?" Miss Longueville stood up and left the room. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside.

"Explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert..."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Kitchen, outside**

I had once again ditched Louise during her meal time, figuing instead to wander around once more. During my wandering, I came upon the kitchen of this place. Given the time, it was no surprise that it was a buzz with activity. Chefs and servents running around, back and forth, at the whim of these nobles. It appears I was staring a bit too long, as a black haired girl in a maid outfit walked up to me.

"Miss." With a bow. "Can I help you?"

"Not really, no. And please, the name's Sierra. I'm no noble of these lands." I respond.

"But your…" She began to say.

"I had amassed a small sum at one point, these clothes are from that time." I explained.

"Ah." She exclaimed.

"Siesta! Get over here! The cakes are done." One of the chefs shouted from in the kitchen.

"I've got to go." Siesta said as she started off. Having little to do I followed after. I was sorta curious as to the cuisene of this place. What I did not expect to see was Siesta walking out with a more cakes then I would think possible to carry.

"Hold on a second. Keep going like that and you'll drop them." I told her.

"I know, but they have to be devlivered quickly lest we anger the nobles." She said walking carfully towards the outdoor dining area.

_Sigh_"Here give me a couple of them and I'll help. It'll will be just as bad if you drop a noble's cake, right?" I said, while grabing half the cakes.

"Thank you, the cart we usually use broke." We split up to get this done faster. It was a simple job and it was going well until I came across the blond from the night before. This time he was chatting up a Blond woman. The same corny flirting as before.

"I see the _young master_ has found another conquest." I said drawing their attention. "What happened to the lovely Brunette from last night?"

"I know not what you speak of." Was the playboy's response.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"I mean what I said. Last night I saw him in the company of the Brunette in a brown cloak who is currently on her way over here." I said pointing towards the very girl in question.

"Ah Guiche! I have the souffle I promised." She said happily handing him his doom in a basket.

"Heh heh…I'm sure it will be great."

"So it is true, Guiche, you have been two-timing me with a first year!" The blond said with a look of sheer anger on her face.

"Guiche, are you dating Montmorency, too!" Now it was the brunette's turn give the look of death.

"Ka-Katie…" Guiche said, now sweating bullets, "Momon, this is just a big misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstand this!" They both yelled and slaped him so hard in the face he colasped in a heap. The two girls walked away in opposite directions.

Walking over to the prone Guiche I said, "A maiden's heart is fragile indeed. Easy to sway in all directions, but once broken, hard to fix. A saying exists for this; Hell hath no fury like a woman scored. You have the unpleasant situation of having two." I began to walk away.

"Stop right there!" Guiche said, miraculously on his feet once more, "Thanks to your thoughtless actions, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?"

"I'm fairly certain the reputation I damaged was yours, unless of course being know as a two-timing playboy is a good thing now." At my words the students around him errupted in laughter.

"Listen server, it was you who brought up this debacle here."

" Either way, your two-timing would've been blown anyway. And also, I'm not a server, boy." I said turning to give him a chance to recognise me.

"Hmph…You are Zero's familiar. A commoner such as yourself should not interfere in the lives of nobles."

"…My master has a name you know, as do I. You should use them lest you incit my ire, boy."

"It would seem that you don't know the proper etiquette for addressing a noble." The boy shot back.

"No, I do indeed know. I merely choose not to with people like you." I said being to walk away.

The boy raised his flower wand, "Very well. Then I shall teach you a lesson about respect. A perfect way to relieve some stress."

"You do not wish to do this boy." I said flatly.

"Ah, but I do. I challenge you to a duel."

"Foolish. I would typically decline such a thing; however, you have slighted me, Louise, and subsequencally me again. When and where?"

"I'll be waiting at Vestri Court." He said walking off." Taking note of the direction I surveyed the area and found Siesta quivering a little ways off.

"You alright, Siesta?" I asked her.

"You... You're going to get killed." She said.

"What?"

"If you truly anger a noble..." Siesta dashed off in a hurry. As she did Louise walked up to me.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"Hi." I responded.

" How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?" She asked.

"Is it? Is he some kind of prodegy mage or something?"

"N-no, but a commoner cannot defeat a noble. You have to apologize to him."

"Hmmm…No. To apologize is to admit fault and I am not in the wrong here." I said walking in the direction Guiche took.

"Listen, a commoner can never beat a mage!" she tried pleading again.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Vestri Court**

The place was filled with students, but not a single teacher. Odd, as I would have figured they would have come running when this was announced.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!" Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!" A voice from the crowd said.

'_I have a name you know. I know quite a few of you have heard it."_ I thought to my self.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose.

"I've seen scarier things than you, boy."

"Right then, let us begin," said Guiche.

'_So…what will be his first move?'_

Guiche watched Sierra with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose. A petal floated down as if dancing in the air and became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior. Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed.

"Hmm, a golem, huh?"

"I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is 'the Bronze.' Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem 'Valkyrie' shall be your real opponent."

"I see, bronze…a decent metal, but a poor choice against me."

"W-what!" He asked incredulously.

"Bronze is heavy and rigid. A golem of that size is useless against someone who focuses on speed." I said holding my right arm straight down. Out of my sleeve fell a small cresant shaped dagger. My concealed weapon of choice.

In the crowd murmurs could be heard. Appearently the situation was interesting enough for Tabitha to look up from her book.

"Is it really a good idea to fight a bronze golem with a knife?" Kirche asked her.

"Depends." Noticing the blank look. "Skill."

"Ah. This could be interesting."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Headmaster's office**

"Hmm, it appears they've gotten themselves into a spot of trouble." Old Osmond said while peering into a scrying mirrior.

"Is that okay!" Mr Colbert voiced his concern, "We should stop them with the "Bell of Sleep!"

"It is not necessary to use such an important artifact just to stop a fuss between children, don't you think!" Old Osmond defended.

Yes, but a commoner facing up against a mage? This is more than mismatched!" Colbert Complained.

"Mr Colbert, do you not understand? There is a reason I'm telling you not to stop them. If the commoner summoned by Miss Valliere really is the legendary 'Gandalfr'…This is a good opportunity to confirm that, is it not?"

"Yes but the runes were carved in upside down when compaired to the ones in the book."

"Hmm, that is indeed a curiousity, however it still promises to be a good show. Look, she has already drawn a weapon." He indicated

"A knife?"

"Indeed, but look closer."

"The runes!"

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Vestri Court**

'_Odd. When I drew my dagger, I suddenly felt lighter. The feeling is close to the power of the night.'_ Looking down I see my runes glowing. _'It must be their doing…Gandalfr, huh.'_

I was brought out of my musings by the golem making a move towards me. As if an invisible signal between us the golem charged as I readied my defence. The golem had a simple bronze sword, which it swung in a wide downward arc.

'_As I thought, too heavy for agile movements.'_ I simply brought my dagger up and as the blades colided I used the energy of the golems swing and redirected towards the ground away from me, embeding the sword in the ground. "I told you, too slow."

The golem was strong enough to free his sword however. It came at me again using the same attack.

"Really? Twice in a row?" I parried it the same way only this time I hovered my left hand in front of its head. Runes began to form upon the metal, "Shatter." And so it did. Shards of metal fell were the golem once was.

"M-magic…But how?" Guiche asked, clearly unnerved.

"Now that would be telling. A magician and a maiden should never reveal her secrets." I said moving towards him. In a panic Guiche summons 3 more golems, this time with spears. "Better weapon choice, but still not enough boy."

All three golems rush in tring to skewer me on their polearms; however, it become very evident the the young Guiche has had no formal spear training. The stabs and jabs, while well coordinated, are constantly over extended, often stopping short of contact or barely grazing. The onslaught brought with it a few cuts and scraps as I wove in between spear trusts. After a minute or so I had finally manuvered into position where in a thrust from the golem to the left could be parried and redirected to the golem trying to sneak up behind me. The spear pierced it's ally well and true. One down.

Seeing the ineffectivness of his current assualt, Guiche orders his golems back. This time having them attack one at a time. This allows him more precise control at the lack of numbers advantage. The attacks are more precise and better timed, showing he at least had some training in combat. After a fairly lengthy confrontation, he finally got annoyed with his progress and once more over extended a spear thrust. Knocking it to my right side, I bring my right foot and rest it on the shaft, locking the spear in place. The second Golem charges from behind the current one. Putting my left hand on the golem's torso, and once again runes appear. Stepping off the spear, "Blast." A small erruption of energy from my hand sends the golem flying into it's partner disabling both of them.

In the next instant, it would seem, I was upon Guiche. Dagger drawn and resting upon his throat.

"Yield, or I shall end this." I stated flatly.

"I Yield!" He yelled.

I brought the dagger away from his neck and placed it back in a sheath kept in my cloak. I turned to leave, when Guiche spook up once more.

"Are…Are you a noble?" He asked, still hung up on my magic.

"No…I lost that title long ago." I said returning to Louise's side. As I reached her my head started to get alittle dizzy, "I over did it." I nearly colapsed there, but caught myself. "Mas…ter we should retire."

With the aid of Siesta and Louise, we arrived at Louise's room. They laid me down on the bed, as I still could not stand straight. Half out of it, I heard Louise tell Siesta to call a doctor, before I lost conciousness.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Headmaster's office**

"She…she won!" Colbert exclaimed.

"Indeed, it would appear there is more to her than it seemed. Did you scan her for magic when she arrived?" Old Osmond asked.

"Yes, but the amount I found was so small, she could pass as a commoner. She must have somehow surpressed it in a way that could fool detection magic."

"So she is very skill indeed. On that subject did you notice how she performed her spells?"

"She carved runes into the golems…Do you recognise that magic style?"

"No…But the runes are similar to the familiar runes."

A knock upon the door interrupted the theory making.

"Exuse me, Old Osmond. Miss Valliere is asking for medical attention for her familiar. The water mages are confused as to what they should do, given her display." Miss Longueville stated.

"Hmmm, tell them to treat her as any other noble, I'll take responsibility." He replied. She left to inform the mages. "With this we may learn something."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room**

"Great, only 2 days in and my familiar is already dying. According to the water mages, they are very surprised that she made it this long." I complain to myself. _'I suppose I'll have to splurge a bit on an elixer…but if mother finds out…'_ _Sigh_

A bit of rustling stirs me from my thoughts. It appears that Sierra has awoken. She sat up in bed and looked towards me.

"Hey! You need to rest. The water mages said that you are lucky you aren't…"

"Dead." She finished for me.

"You…You knew?" She nodded, "Then why?"

"This is nothing new for me, but I admit that I overdid it today."

"Yes well, you should rest. I'll go order a special medicine." I got up to leave.

"It won't help." She said flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"No medicine can fix what ails me, I'm afraid." She said.

"Then you know what causes this?"

"Anemia." The confused look I gave her must have prompted her for more, "Low blood levels…Tell me master, when you look at me what do you see?"

"Umm, a pale woman, why?"

"Look harder, and assume I am not normal. As I assure you, I am not."

'_Pale skin, red eyes…'_ At that moment she gave a small smile. _'F-fangs!"_

"V-vampire!" I almost shouted.

"Very good. Tell me, what do vampires eat?"

"Human…blood."

"Again, very good. Unfortunetly I haven't fed in quite some time even before your summoning. Normally I can go quite awhile on human food, before blood is needed, however using magic both in battle and subconciously to heal takes its toll. If I was home, I would just take a random nightfarer and drink from him or her. Wipe the memory of it and be gone, but with all the mages here, I would be detected right away."

"Don't those bitten become vampires?" I ask.

"Only if I inject my blood into them in large amounts." She answers. "Why, are you offering?"Silence is my only reply. "I won't force you, but if you don't I'll need to find some else before I die."

"Will it hurt?" I ask looking away.

"I won't lie, it will more than likely not feel good, though the pain is temporary."

I stood up from my chair and walked over to the bed. I sat with my back to her.

"G-go ahead." I say through my nerves.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes. A noble can't simply let their familiar die. Hurry before I lose my nerve!"

"As you wish." She said. I could feel her movements on the bed, "You will be dizzy for awhile after this." She wraped her arms around my waist and brought her head to my neck. Her breath was hot and fast. Was it nerve wracking for her as well or is it just proof of how close to death she is.

In a fast movement, she bites down on my neck with enough force to break the skin, but not so much as to cause needless pain.

"Ow." I mutter. Like she said the pain is quickly lost in the odd sensation of blood rushing out of me. It is an odd sort of feeling. Not pleasant, but not unpleasant either. It feels like hours have gone by in the space of seconds when she finally withdraws. Appearently having her fill.

Like she said dizziness soon claims me as I fall into bed.

"Sleep it off master." I hear before I drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

** theshroomdude: **Thanks for pointing out the cover. I'll try my best on sue thing.

**To the others, thanks and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Like she said dizziness soon claims me as I fall into bed._

"_Sleep it off master." I hear before I drift off._

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room**

"Ugh…my head." I state as my mind catches up with my waking body. The light filtering into the room is harsh on the eyes. Looking over I see Sierra sitting in a chair by the window.

"Ah, you are awake; I figured you would be out longer." She said looking over to me. All trace of her previous injuries or ailments gone.

"Shouldn't you still be resting?" I ask sitting up, finding the task a little difficult.

"Heh, I'll be fine, master. It is you, who should rest. You are still recovering from mild anemia on top of not being a morning person." She explains, "Also, I told a teacher you were feeling unwell and would be resting today."

"W-what!" I exclaimed.

"As I said, I expected you to be out for quite a while longer. I also figured that we should talk some." She said getting up and moving towards the bed. She sat beside me. "I am sure you have questions. Feel free to ask, so long as they are not too personal."

'_Eh…where do I start?'_ "Umm…I know it's usually rude to ask but, just how old are you?" I asked.

"Hmmm…I don't remember. I lost track long ago. If I had to guess, I would put it well over 1000…Though in body I am locked at 18." She explained.

'_Over 1000!' _"Wow…You said you weren't a noble?" To which she nodded. "Then how can you use magic?"

"The vampire transformation, combined with exceptionally high magic reserves for being born to a non-magical family."

"On that subject, what was that magic?"

"Runic. I find it odd that you give yourselves runic names, but do not know their true purpose. Runic is an old form of magic, the magic of words, capable of anything given you have the proper runes and magic power. Were I am from it was left behind for verse magic, what you use here. Where you combine an incantation and wand or stave movements to form a spell. It is more limited and weaker, however it is much easier to use effectively. Runic is about carving and flooding runes to produce effects. I have mastered the art of writing runes with magic, but even that is only so fast. In simpler terms, the only difference is the method for determining a spell's effects. Theoretically you should be able to cast a spell with no runes or incantation, given enough practice, as your body instinctively knows how to form the spell."

'_A whole other magic system! This could get me in trouble with the church…but maybe…'_ "Could…Could I use this 'runic' magic?"

"I do not know. We could always try, if you are curious." She responded.

"…Yes, I may as well try it…Could you tell me more about vampires?"

"Myth or the real thing?" "Real." "Vampires are supernatural beings of the night, but we are born human. At birth we are no different from you humans. How one becomes a vampire differs from vampire to vampire. The obvious method is being bitten by a vampire and injected with their blood. There are also rituals to achieve it as well." "What about you?" "Me…I was turned by a relic of ancient times. Wrong place, wrong time I suppose. All vampires have a need for blood, but only those who lose their mind in the transformation process need to drink constantly. As I said, I am capable of going about a month without blood, but even I will go insane if the hunger gets to great. It almost did yesterday, but I managed to rein it in."

"So your sudden weakness?"

"Yes…that is indeed what caused that. Continuing, common mythology points at a weakness to sunlight, however it is not entirely true. Most of us just get much weaker. In the day, I am not all that different from a human mage. During the night, my power is much more pronounced. The holy water and cross weakness are myths, no human creation can come close to the level of divinity needed. Garlic is really just because of enhanced smell…have you ever smelled one? For this reason, onions are just as effective."

"Enhanced smell?"

"And sight. We also have much better night vision than humans. In terms of killing one…Well aside from truly divine objects, the standard ways to kill humans will work. Of course, do to our healing abilities; decapitation and heart destruction are the most effective methods."

"Why are you telling me how to kill you?"

"If you wished me harm it would have been better to not let me drink. Killing me in my weakened state would have been easy."

"…What is it like?"

"Hmmm…?" She stared with a questioning gaze.

"Being a vampire."

"Like living two lives, especially here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well there is the day, were aside from a few things, I live like any other human. Then there is the night. The night is…well it is hard to describe. It's sort of like a drug, a euphoric high. However for some reason, here in this world the feeling is stronger. On top of that feeling, my magical ability increases, my physical abilities improve as well." She continues.

"Sounds nice, I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose it could be nice, but having to constantly look over one's shoulder to avoid hunters or church inquisitors is a pain."

"I don't think you'll find much relief from that here if…" "When." "When your true nature gets out."

"It is bound to, not that I think you'll blab. Things like this just don't stay secret long." She explained.

'_I suppose not…Let's try to make that as far down the road as possible.' _"Ummm…This has been bugging me. Why fight Guiche if you knew your condition?" Silence. "Do you want to die?"

"…I won't deny that a part of me does."

"Well, listen here! You better not go dying any time soon. When the hunger comes let me know. I best not hear of mystery vampire attacks."

My words must not have been expected as she just stared at me in shock for a while.

"Yes, I suppose I'm not just living for myself anymore." I nod. "If you'll put up with me, then let's walk the road of life together for a time."

"To the road ahead, Sierra."

"To the road ahead, Louise. You should rest a bit more. Would you like something to eat?"

"Some soup would be nice."

"I'll see what I can do." She got up and left. Alone in the room I did the only thing I could. I lay down and slipped asleep once more.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Courtyard**

Apparently our talk took quite a while, as the students were already released from classes for the day. I made my way to the kitchens to see about some soup only to be swept up by the enthusiastic staff. Some were cheery others were a bit on edge.

"Ah, the enigma has come." Said the large man before me.

"Enigma?"

"A person, who claims to be a commoner, yet uses magic…I could call you many things, but to give you the benefit of the doubt, I have decided upon enigma."

"Well, I assure you, I am no noble. I'm just not your average commoner. I was born with heightened magic reserves. A rarity, but not impossible."

The big man simply stared at me for awhile, trying to read any lies among my words. After a minute or so of scrutiny, "The names Marteau, the head chef here. I apologize for my previous words, but I had initially thought you were lying. In retrospect, it seems odd to lie about not being a noble, when you would be treated better if you were."

"It's no big deal, really."

"Heh, our own mage…Our Mage!" He cried followed by the others.

'_3 days in and I'm already a celebrity here' sigh_

"Is something wrong?" Siesta asked as she walked up to me.

"I know it's a bit too late of lunch, but too early for dinner, but Louise is bedridden. Could I have soon of today's soup?"

"Of course! Please sit down while I heat it up."

"You're surprisingly agreeable." I said resting my elbows on the table and my head in my hands.

"You'll find that most of us commoners are pretty friendly, if you don't treat us like crap." He responded while putting the pot on the stove.

"Hmm, that seems like a fair description of most people."

"True, but nobles rarely give us the time day." Siesta answered. "How is familiar life treating you?"

"Oh, pretty well so far. Louise, for all her faults isn't such a bad girl."

"True, she may be a bit quick to anger, but it may just be because of the other nobles." Siesta said.

"Yeah, low self-esteem does wonders on someone. People can be very cruel."

"Yes." She said a bit downcast.

"So how life as a servant of this school?" I asked.

"On average, not too bad. The pays good. The girls just have to be careful of the more lecherous of nobles." Siesta answered.

"That a big problem?" I asked.

"Luckily no." She said as a bowl was put down before me. Looking up it was from Marteau.

"Thanks." I picked up to leave before he grabbed my arm.

"Wait, that one is for you." He said.

"Um, but…" I tried to protest.

"Don't worry, there is plenty. It won't be missed."

"Thank you then." I said sitting back down. Seeing no other option I started to eat. It was a fish soup full of a fish I could not identify, with the taste of onion and garlic. What kind of soup it is, well, I'm no expert on human food. "It's very good."

"Thank you, though I wouldn't be the chef here if it wasn't. Those nobles are pretty picky."

"I suppose so." I said as I finished my soup. Another bowl was put in front of me. "Well, I'd best be off." I picked it up and made for the door.

"Drop by any time!"

**?**

'_Hot…Why is it so hot?'_ opening my eyes, I see a town ablaze. It is not a place I recognize. _'What is this? The heat is intense, is this for real?'_ I open my mouth to speak but words fail to form.

In the dancing flames, shadows can be seen. _'Are there people in there?' _I try to move, but cannot…no, it is more like I'm moving away. _'Am I running away?'_

"Louise." My name is being called? "Louise?" I still cannot speak to answer. "Louise, wake up."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room.**

I awaken with a start, to find Sierra standing next to my bad with a worried look.

"Just a dream." I say while looking around.

"Ah, okay. I got you some soup." She said giving the soup to me.

"Thank you." I began to eat.

"Do you have nightmares often?" She asked me taking a seat in the chair by the window.

"Not of this sort…" I said putting the spoon down. "Sure, get ones about my magic and such, but this…Fire everywhere…" I said shaking quite a bit. "It almost didn't feel like a dream."

The look on her face was pretty passive, but the mention of fire got a twitch out of her. "Then what did it feel like?"

"Like a memory…no more like I was there." I explained.

"Well it was just a dream, so don't dwell on it." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"The roof…"

"That fire…was that your…" I began to say, but she said nothing as she left.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Roof**

Once on the roof I let out a sigh.

"Is it these runes?" I ask, "Or maybe it was…" I don't know enough about these runes to come to any conclusion.

Walking around, I come to the place I slept my first night. The view from here really is quite nice. The sunset, a mired of colors. The rise of twin moons. "This world is really, so very different."

"World?" A voice from behind me asks. Turning around I find my friend, I guess, Tabitha.

"Would you believe me, if I said I came from a different world?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"That easy?"

"Different."

"I guess I am very different from both the nobles and commoners of this world." To which she nodded.

"You claim to be a commoner, yet carry yourself as a noble might." She said…in a whole sentence.

"So you can speak in full sentences." I teased. She just looked at me blankly for a few seconds, before I started laughing. _'I could have sworn I saw a smile, but who knows_._'_ Composing myself a bit, "So, again I find you here. Kirche?" She nodded. "She sure is…true to herself, I guess." We sat down in silence for a while.

"Runes."

"Yes, what about them?" I asked.

"Magic?"

"Oh…You can read runic?"

"No."

"But you can recognize a few?" She nods. "I see, yes, they are how I use magic. It is a pretty lost art; even recognizing a few seems to be an accomplishment."

"Read?"

"And write. It helps if you know the language your spells are in, no?"

She nodded, and then looked towards my hand. "Yours?"

"Hmm, supposing your runic language is the same as mine, it should mean Gundolf, Gandalfr, or something of the sort."

"Gandalfr?"

"It fits, why do you know of it?"

"Legendary."

"Why is it legendary?"

"Familiar of Birmir."

"The Founder of your church?" She nods. "Interesting, I don't suppose you know what they do?"

"No."

"Oh well, that would take the fun out of it." I said. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"Different from the others."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't know." She said looking down at her book. "You actually talk to me."

"Doesn't Kirche?" I asked.

"Yes, but…"

"She's the only one who really talks you?" She nodded. "Well, you are a pretty quiet girl, not that that is necessarily a bad thing. Maybe the others just figure you don't like being social? Unfortunately your constant reading doesn't help."

"Not what I mean." She said. "Despite everything, you still try."

"So you cut yourself off on purpose?" I ask, and she just looked away. "I just figured you may want to talk with someone. I'm pretty sure Kirche's the same…"

She turned and looked at me. "The more you close your heart, the more it seeks to be free. The heart is strengthened through bonds after all." She gave me a strange look. "Heh, don't think on it too hard. You'll come to understand it one day." I got up to return to Louise's room.

"Strange woman." I heard her say as I left.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room**

I knocked on the door. "It's me, Louise. Are you decent?"

"Yes, come in." I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door entered and shut the door making sure to lock it.

"You really should lock the door." I state walking towards the chair.

"I suppose…What are you doing?" She asked as I started to get as comfortable as possible.

"Going to sleep."

"On a chair?"

"Not the most uncomfortable thing I've slept on, but it'll do." I said.

She sighed, "I suppose you could see on my bed…Just don't try anything funny!" She said as she patted the bed next to her.

"If you don't mind." I said getting up.

"Better than a chair…"

"You're right. Thank you master." I said lying down on the other side of the bed. "Good night."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Hall**

Yesterday flew by without any incident and so did today. I was taking my usual night walk before bed when I found myself in front of a giant salamander.

"Are you Kirche's familiar?" I asked, to which it nodded. "Is she looking me or something?"

The salamander nudged me towards Kirche's room.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I walked over to her room and knocked, "Kirche, your salamander brought me here."

"Ah, come on in, the doors unlocked." She answered and I opened the door. She was wearing some pretty provocative purple sleep wear. The sight was something that few men could resist.

"Expecting someone?" _'Please don't say me!'_ I asked practically sweating.

"Yes, actually. I did not expect Flame to find you, as he couldn't yesterday. I have an appointment with a nice young man tonight."

'_Thank god…' _"Ah, is that why Tabitha has such a hard time reading next-door?"

"What can I say; I am known as Kirche, the Ardent. I didn't get that name for nothing." She said in a very proud manner.

"So it would seem…"

"Don't worry; I'm not really into girls."

"Oh thank god!"

"Why, am I not attractive?"

"N-no, just I prefer to know the person I'm going to be intimate with beforehand. I will not deny that you are quite beautiful."

"Thank you. I just wanted to talk to you about Tabitha." She said.

"What about your 'appointment'?" I asked.

"He can wait… How close are you to her?"

"As close as you can be from have a total of 3 conversations."

"That's actually quite a lot from her. You probably noticed this, but she is normally very quiet, but recently she has been talking more when she is with me. Your name has come up a few times. Not to mention her actually acknowledging you with more than a nod."

"Really?"

"She calls you a strange woman and I'm inclined to agree. Most people pay little attention to her, by her choice, yet you keep going up to her. What's your angle?" She squinted a bit while scrutinizing me.

"Um, what?"

"What do you want from her?"

"Worried about your friend?" I asked and Kirche nodded. "Well, I don't really want much of anything. She reminds me of myself a bit, so I wanted to talk to her."

"Reminds you of yourself?"

"Eyes that tell a story of many trials. Someone who has seen and done so much, that they believe the only way to survive is close off one's heart. They are eyes unfit for one so young. You're her best friend; do you know why she is like that?"

"No, she never told me and I never asked."

"Perhaps it is for the best. She'll tell you when the time is right."

"Yeah…Listen, this may sound odd, but please don't stop trying with her. She needs more friends than just me."

"Heh, you'd best not let Louise hear you like this, she'd never let you hear the end of it." I said, "However, I've put a bit too much effort in at this point to just give up."

I walked to the door and left. As I walked out I ran into Louise.

"W-what were you doing Zerbst's room!" She asked clearly repressing the building anger.

"She wanted to have a pleasant conversation." I told her.

"W-What!"

"Geez, you are loud." Kirche said peeking out of her room wearing the same attire she was talking to me in. "Hello Louise."

"Zerbst…What were you doing with my familiar?"

"Having a nice conversation."

"In that! Do you have any decency?"

"It's nothing she hasn't seen."

"But…still."

"Why are you so worried?" I asked her before they could start up again.

"I will not have my familiar be stolen by a Zerbst!" She yelled.

"Well, it is a good thing that such a thing never came up in our conversation."

"Then what did?"

"Private conversation Louise." I explained.

"I order you to tell me." She said with a tone of authority.

"Hmm, no."

"W-what!"

"As I'm sure you can understand Kirche trusted me with something personal. While it may not have directly involved her, it also did not involve you. Given this and the personal nature, I would be remiss to give it so freely."

"…Fine…" She gave up. "I'll meet you back our room." She walked back.

"How did you do that?" Kirche asked.

"Logic…Give someone no room to argue." I said walking towards Louise's room.

"Strange woman." I heard her mutter.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room**

At her room, I found her sitting on her bed. She looked up as I entered.

"Why did you go to Zerbst's room?" She asked.

"That fire salamander came and brought me."

"So, you just went with it?"

"Was I not supposed to or something?" I asked. "On that note, why do you hate her so much?"

"It's just her, but her family."

"That's quite a big grudge."

"Zerbst constantly slanders Vallière. My great-great-grandfather's fiancé was stolen away because of that."

"Um…is that really it?" I asked.

"Not just that. We've lost count on how many family members we've lost from the wars."

"Really?" She nodded. "You do realize what war is correct? People killing each other for their country, cause, or just to survive. You're family has more than likely killed just as many as you have lost. On top of that, your other reason is a bit outdated. Especially for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You would not be you, hell; you may not even exist if the Zerbst weren't successful in the past. It's called the butterfly effect. A change in the timeline, no matter how small, becomes much bigger as time passes. A change at your Great-great grandfather's time would have some very pronounced effects right now." She just stared blankly. "What I mean is that your parents could very well never meet. Thus you would never come to be or maybe the changes would be smaller and you could end up being a boy."

"W-What!"

"In a sense, you owe a small thank you to the Zerbst family for your current existence."

"That…that is an unpleasant thought." She said, "Let's just go to sleep before you exasperate my nightmares."

"That sounds good." I said. The night passed quietly and peacefully.

I woke up to a still sleeping Louise at the other side of the bed.

'_Getting used to sleeping at night is a pain.'_ I got up quietly and sat on the chair by the window. '_Judging by the sun, it's still quite early.'_ Deciding to let her sleep in a little, I just sat there looking outside. After a while I looked down at the runes upon my hand. _'I forgot to ask her about these.'_ After about an hour or so of just sitting there, I decided to wake the sleeping Louise.

"It's time to get up Louise." I said while removing her covers. Something I had learned over the few days as the best way to awaken her.

"Uhh…Bright." She said groggily. As she did I placed the day's clothes on the bed and walked out for a few seconds. It was not too long before I heard the knock saying she was done. I walked back in.

"Good morning."

"Uhh…Yeah. Today is the day of the Void."

"Hmm?"

"In other words, there are no classes today."

"I see…then you have time to answer some questions?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"What do you know of these runes?" I asked holding up my hand.

"You waited till now to ask? Well, aside from being proof of our contract, I heard familiars get special powers when the contract is made."

"Such as?"

"Like when a black cat became a familiar and it gets the ability to talk to people."

"I see, however, I am no pet."

"I know. Thing is...a human…humanlike familiar is something totally unheard of."

"So we are going blind?"

"It would seem that way. The runes may have some sort of power, but I don't really know what it would be. Did you notice anything?"

"When I drew my dagger, like this," I said pulling out the dagger, "The runes lit up like so." Pointing at the glowing runes. "While they glow, I feel a little stronger and faster. Knowledge of how to use it also flooded my mind, some of which I did not know before."

"Huh…Maybe that is the runes power?"

"That would be a good guess. I did not have this power before." I explained as I sheathed the dagger.

"We can't let this get out. If you do, you could become the subject of some pretty nasty experiments. The ability to instantly be a master of weapons would be quite valuable."

"Noted."

"Hold on, what were those markings on your dagger?" She asked pointing towards the sheathed weapon.

"Those a the runes for 'Push/Pull'. I use it to allow me to do those counters without breaking my bones. I'm not really all that strong physically even at night."

"I see." She nodded in understanding.

"I also wanted to know, does this school teach any form of self-defense?" I asked changing the subject.

"Magic." she said flatly.

"Besides that?"

"No, why would they?"

"I believe I showcased why in my duel against Guiche. While magic is indeed a very effective method of defending one's self, if a pure mage end up in melee, there is not much they can do. Magic needs to be casted, which takes time." I explained.

"So we just keep them at a distance."

I leaned against the nearby wall with my arms crossed, "Guiche tried that, remember? Always assume there is someone better than you, because chances are that there is. I know you may not like it, but right now Guiche is better than you. He has a decent grip over his element. He can control his constructs well, though they could be stronger. Finally he has some combat training, though not all that much. You don't have any of that."

"It's not like I haven't been trying. I've tried every element…Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind…the result is the same no matter what."

"What of this Void element?"

"Blasphemy! That is the lost element of The Founder! It hasn't resurged since." She protested.

'_The Founder had the Void…' _"If it is lost, then how can you know no one has had it since? It could be that Void users cannot use the standard elements. From what I know of nobility and the fact that magic is such an important part here, what family would announce that their child had no apparent talent?"

"That…That is true…But there are no spells to test." She said dejected.

"We can work on that another time, however for now; you should refine what you have. It may not sound awesome, but the ability to make explosions at will is very useful. You need to work on accuracy and power. I would also suggest learning to use a weapon; a knife would fit your frame, as explosions are not useful at close range."

"Ugh…I guess I can try, but why are you trying to beef up my fighting skill?" She asked with her head tilted slightly in confusion.

"You summoned a vampire and the runes given increase my combat power…It is not entirely certain, but you are most likely to be involved in some fighting in the future. Even if you aren't, being able to defend one's self is always good. We should get you a knife or dagger so you can practice. I'd also like something with more reach."

"_Sigh_ Well today is the day of the void after all, so we can go to town and pick some stuff up." She said.

"That would be good." I said and stood up straight taking my weight off the wall.

We soon left, heading to town.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Tabitha's Room**

I was sitting reading on my bed when Kirche barged in. I looked up a second.

"Morning, Tabitha!" I nodded. "I just saw your strange woman leave with Louise, what do you suppose they are up to?"

"Don't know." I said without looking up.

"Aww, you're no fun. Aren't you curious at all?"

'_Mildly.'_ "No." I said.

"Come on, let's go see!" She pestered.

"No."

"Please, you know you want to, too." She said and I looked up.

"_Sigh_ Fine." I got up and called for Sylphid.

"I knew it." I looked back. "You are interested in her. It was too easy to convince you for you not to be." She said in a sort of sing-song voice.

"_Sigh_ Strange women."

**Tristain City Streets- Weapon Store**

Inside the store we came to a man in his late fifties, who eyed us up till he noticed the emblem holding Louise's clock on.

"My lady! My noble lady! All of my wares here are real and reasonably priced! There's nothing criminal here!" He said.

'_That last part was odd.'_ "I'm looking for a sword and a knife, both of good quality." I said. Louise was quite, probably figuring I know what I'm doing.

"I see you must be the lady's guardian." He said.

"Yes." I said looking around. He went into the back. As I was scanning I found a nice dagger for Louise. A 9in (~23cm) slightly curved blade with a small cross guard. Picking it up and handing it to Louise.

"How does it feel?"

"Odd though, I've never held one before." she said while examining the weapon.

"Is it too heavy?"

"Not really." She said while moving her arm up and down some.

"Good. Then we'll go with that. The odd feeling will go away with practice." I said as the man returned carrying a gold, jewel encrusted broad sword.

"It seems that nobles like to let their servants bear swords lately. The last time any of them came to pick one from me, they picked this type." He said.

"Is that the trend?" Louise asked. The shopkeeper nodded.

"That's right. It seems that there's an increase of thievery on Tristain's city streets lately…"

"Thievery?" Louise asked.

"Yes. Some mage thief that calls himself 'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt' and I heard he stole a lot of treasures from the nobles. Those nobles are getting really rattled, so they're arming their servants with swords." He explained as I looked over the sword he brought.

"Louise, I suggest we look for a sword ourselves." I said.

"Why?"

"Because this thing is not a weapon, but rather a wall ornament. Gold is far too soft to be used as anything but that." I explained.

"She got you there!" A voice from behind us called out.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around.

"Over here lady." The voice came from a pile of swords.

"Um…is a sword talking me?" I asked rummaging through the pile.

"It's not just you that hears it." Louise said.

"It appears you possess logic." The sword that I just grabbed said. It was a rusted steel sword, with a cloth wrapped handle.

"Derf! Do not say such impolite things to my customers!" the shopkeeper said.

"Is this a sentient sword?" Louise asked.

"That's right, lady. It's a sentient, magical, intelligent sword. I wonder what kind of mage could make a sword speak… but it's got a rotten tongue, always arguing with my customers." He explained.

"Not like I have anything better to do." The sword replied.

"So your name is Derf?" I asked.

"Wrong! It's Derflinger! Remember that!" It replied. I gave it a few swings.

"Not bad. Could use some cleaning up, but otherwise a very good blade. Who ever made you did quite well."

"Thanks miss." Derf said.

"I'll take this and the dagger in Louise's hand." I told the shop keeper.

"100 for the sword and 50 for the dagger, so 150 new gold." He said.

Louise got my attention and I leaned over a little. "I only have 100 on me." Louise whispered to me.

"Hm, that's a little too much. Given that I have to fix and clean this sword…" I said making it a point to scratch at the rust on Derf.

"Fine, 50 for the sword."

"The Dagger may be quite fine, but it is not made of anything really valuable. You know, I wonder if everything here really is priced fairly?" I said in a sweat tone.

"25…For a total of 75." He relented.

I looked at Louise and she nodded. "75 seems reasonable." We paid and left. Outside, we met up with Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche was doing her best to blend in, as blended in as a permanently tan, tall, and busty girl can, and Tabitha…well she was just standing there reading.

"Zerbst…" Louise said. This caused Kirche to stop the silly hiding charade.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Shopping, you?" She asked.

"Same." I said pointing to the sword tied at my waist.

"I noticed you passed up the other sword." Kirche said, "Can I ask why?"

Surprisingly Tabitha beat me to it, "Decoration."

"She's right. Gold, while very valuable, is a poor metal for weapons." Derf said.

"Did the sword just talk?" Kirche asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Sentient." Tabitha said.

"Well, we'd best be going. Good luck with your 'shopping'. Tell Sylpid hello for me." I said as I dragged Louise away before she could get angry.

Once we were alone I pulled out Derf. "Derflinger, how old are you?" I asked.

"How rude!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, just…Well, you are sentient and most likely you've been around for a while, I wanted to know if you know about human Familiars." I asked.

"Hmm, can't say I have. Being around for 6000 years will do that." He said.

"6000 years old!" Louise exclaimed.

"Give or take. The concept doesn't feel all that foreign though, perhaps I was wielded by one before."

'_A 6000 year old sword with amnesia is our only clue about me…Glorious.'_

"What about Void?" I asked.

"Same thing." Derf said.

"I see, let us know if you remember anything." I said.

"Will do."

* * *

**Figured i should give a good reference to Sierra's power compared to Saito.**

Sierra  
**Race:** Vampire  
**Age:** At least 1000 (18)

**Base Stats: Saito:**  
**Str:** 3 **Str: **7**  
****Def:** 5 **Def: **6  
**Agi:** 9 **Agi: **7**  
****Mag:** 8 **Mag: **0**  
****Lu:** 5 **Lu: **5

**Total:** 30/50 **Total:** 25/50

**Book Smarks:** 6  
**Street Smarts:** 8

**Dagger Skill:** 7  
**Sword Skill:** 3 (6 with runes)  
**Element:** ?  
**Magic Type:** Runic  
**Rune Speed:** 7  
**Magic Reserves/Willpower:** 4

**Spell Corner:  
Shatter: **Rank E~SSS. When magic is flooded into the runes it destroys the object. Magical constructs will only be destroyed if the user can overload the constructs magic. Not very cost effective on large or magic heavy objects. Sierra can use up to Rank C mid battle.**  
**

**Push/pull:** Rank E. A very weak pushing/pulling force is created. Permanently engraved on Sierra's dagger to offset her low strength.

**Blast:** Rank D~A. Creates an explosion of energy. The force is dependant on the amount of magic used. The effect is similar to Louise's spell failures. Not a very lethal or even damaging spell overall out side of a Rank A.

**Summon Golem (Guiche): **Rank D. Summons slow moving bronze Valkyries equipped with swords and spears.


	4. Chapter 4

**PEJP Bengtzone V2:** As i said in a private message, your idea is very interesting. To anyone else, I always enjoy hearing other peoples theories on characters and plot points.

**theshroomdude: **The runes are spelled out like the Gandalfr runes. I'll post something maybe next chapter with the runes for spells. Derflinger is Sierra's as a long sword is not a good weapon for someone with Louise's body type. She actually got the Knife bought in the same chapter. As for Louise and Runic...She may learn some or she may not be able to.

**To all others who read, followed faved and reviewed thank you.**

**This is a continuation of the end note of ch 3. As theshroomdude pointed out i ranked the spells, but never gave frame of reference for them:**

**Dot: E-D**

**Line: D-C**

**Triangle: C-A**

**Square: A-SS**

**Pentagon (Two square mages): S-SSS**

**Please note that these rankings are not absolute as some spells maybe more powerful then their class dictates.(Tabitha's Blizzard spell) The reason i chose letter rankings is that runic is not done through element stacking and thus the Halkeginia ranking system is meaningless.**

**Thx and enjoy!**

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room**

By the time Louise and I got back to the school it was already well into the evening. I had originally wanted to get some practice in with Derflinger and to start Louise on some form of training, but with school tomorrow there was just not enough time.

"I guess we'll begin training tomorrow, Louise." I said while sitting on a chair near the window.

"No helping it I suppose." She replied from her spot on the bed.

"You almost sound disappointed."

"Well, I was curious if I could even use this runic magic of yours. I'm still not too sure on the knife though…"

"Well, both will come with time. Your knife training is easy enough to start, however to use runic magic I have to teach you how to discharge magic in a pure state." I explained.

"Pure state?" She asked with a tilt of the head and puzzled expression.

"No elemental properties…No properties at all really."

"So pure willpower?"

"That is one way to put it…" I said as I took out a decent sized rock from my pocket. Holding it in my hand I slowly carved the runes for push into the rock. "Watch." I said as I put the rock on her desk. I put a single finger on the rock near the runes and sent some magic through it. The rock then slid across the desk and fell to the floor with a thud. "The runes give the magic shape, direction, purpose, etc. However this will only work correctly if you use pure magic."

"Didn't you say before that you could use magic without runes?"

"Me? No, but it can be done. It is more of direct manipulation though. Anyway, in theory, anything with magic can use runic magic with practice. The only problem comes with carving them in battle. I use a form of magic writing. It was originally created by a group of lazy magicians. It allowed them to write by simply holding their hand above the chosen surface. I adapted it from note and book writing to rune carving for use in battle. It's not too hard to teach once you get the hang of drawing pure magic." I explained.

"So can I try it?"

"No quite yet, however if you want an idea of what I will be teaching tomorrow, try drawing you magic to your hand. Don't release it from your body, but instead try to get a feel for it."

Louise sat with her eyes closed for a while. Her hand held up a bit. "I…I can barely feel anything." She said finally opening her eyes.

"The fact that you feel anything at all is a good sign. Most people who try it for the first time will not receive any reaction. You have been taught all your life to use a wand or staff as a focus, so using yourself as a focus is something you are not used to doing. It may be worthwhile to learn to use runic with a wand, before learning to do it with you bare hands."

"Maybe you are right. I guess we'll continue tomorrow then." She said and I nodded. "Well, I'm going to get changed." As she said that I got up and left the room.

The hallway was quiet as it is well past when we usually retire. I was content to just lean against the door and wait till Louise finished till I heard a loud thud and the castle shook some.

"What the…" I began to say as another thud and rumble threw me off balance. I fell against the wall as I try to regain my balance. Just as I did Louise rushed out of her room, thankfully fully dressed.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at me.

"I have no idea. We could go outside and check I suppose." I said, "But be careful, whatever is causing this has to be powerful."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Outside**

We made it outside only to find a golem near the side of the castle punching it. This golem put Guiche's to shame, being almost two stories high. Looking around it appeared that Louise and I were the first ones to arrive. Given the lateness, I suppose it's somewhat understandable.

"Louise…Do you know anyone capable of creating such a golem?" I asked.

"W-well…I-If rumors are…are true…Fouquet." Louise said as she was practically shivering next to me.

"So, a robbery. Should we do something?" I asked. However as I asked, Louise had already started casting something.

"Fireball!" She said and for a couple seconds nothing happened other than our cover being blown. The mage atop the golem turned to us. Just as he did the wall the golem was hitting exploded leaving behind a decent sized hole in the wall.

"Louise…where were you aiming?" I asked.

"The golem's body." She said as I made a mental note to have her work on that.

During our conversation Fouquet managed to enter the vault and exit with a single rectangular box. The golem pulled its fist back and then launched it at us. I pushed Louise hard and jumped back whilst unsheathing my dagger. The golem's fist hit the ground well in front of where I landed, using the few seconds of down time I ran up the golem's arm. This action put me on the shoulder opposite Fouquet, thus we came face to face, sort of. The mage wore a black cloak with a hood covering most of the face. Though it did little to hide her gender. While she had nothing on Kirche, she was definitely not flat. The darkness would have probably hidden this from most however.

"Fouquet." I said still looking her over. Fouquet made no sound, and instead she raised her wand. The rock that formed the shoulder warped and shot up forcing me jump off the golem. I landed hard and twisted my ankle, but managed to avoid serious injury. I looked back up and Fouquet was gone.

"Sierra!" Louise yelled while running over, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thankfully it was night time. If it was day, I would not be able to stand right now." I said standing up with a slight wince.

"You are hurt." Louise said.

"Just twisted my ankle."

"So that was Fouquet…"

"She was quite powerful." I said.

"Yes…Wait she!?"

"Yes, I guess no one got a good look at her, so they just assumed that she was a he… We should get the Principle." I said.

"That won't be necessary." The aging principle said as he approached, followed by most of the teaching staff. "Might I know what happened here?"

"Fouquet stole something from the vault." Louise said, "My familiar and I engaged Fouquet, but she got away."

"She?" Old Osmond asked.

"Well, unless Fouquet was using some form of illusion then it is possible." I said.

"Hmm, I see. However it is quite late, a formal investigation will be conducted tomorrow. You'll be called as witnesses, but for now get some rest."

"Thank you." Louise said and we walked slowly back to her room.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room**

We arrived completely exhausted. So we went to bed, without as much as a single word. The rest of the night went by peacefully. Once again I wake up to the sun in my face, something I have yet to get used to. Wasting no time I got up and gently roused Louise from her slumber.

"Uhg" Was her reply.

"Louise, it is time to wake up." I said shaking her slightly.

"Uhg…" She groaned sitting up.

"Good, you're up." I said waking to the other side of the bed and sitting down.

"Sierra…How's your ankle?" She asked.

"All better. The regenerative abilities are quite useful from time to time." I explained, "You should get ready. I have no doubt that the investigation has already started, so we should expect to be called soon."

"You're right." She said and we quickly got ready and then went to the dining hall for a quick breakfast.

While we were eating Kirche and Tabitha decided to join us.

"Hey, did you guys hear that noise last night, wonder what it was?" Kirche asked all of us.

"A thief broke into the school's vault." I said whilst eating an apple.

"Really, now how would you know that?" Kirche asked.

"We were there." Louise said, "From what we saw, it is probably safe to assume that it was Fouquet."

"You guys saw The Fouquet?" Kirche asked and we nodded. Before our conversation could go farther, Mr. Colbert walked up to us.

"Oh, there you two are. Old Osmond is looking for the both of you." He said to Louise and I, "He said to meet him in his office." He said and walked away.

"Well, you ready Louise?" I asked and she nodded.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Osmond's Office**

As we arrived we saw all the teachers huddled around Osmond's desk. I turned around to shut the door only to walk into Kirche.

"Oh my, aren't you forward." She said in a sing song voice.

"Uh…"I said composing myself, "What are you…" I looked over and saw Tabitha eyeing Kirche from her book, "and Tabitha doing here?"

"What, I'm worried about my friends."

"We are not friends, Zerbst." Louise stated.

"Oh don't be that way." Kirche pouted.

"Ahem…" A voice from the direction of Osmond's desk snapped us back to the current situation.

"Now then, our investigation has proven that a powerful earth mage did indeed break into and steal from our school's vault. As confirmation, did either of you see what was taken?" Osmond asked.

"A long rectangular box." I said.

"I see, than it is as we feared. The relic stolen was a weapon of great power. We call it the Staff of Destruction, and trust me it lives up to the name. To have such a thing fall into the wrong hands." Osmond said.

"We should inform the castle immediately!" One of the teachers said.

"The castle will not be able to get troops here in time to prevent a clean get away. While we should send word, we also need to send our own search party to at the very least delay the thief's escape. So I ask, is there any among you willing to go?" Osmond asked.

The room went silent and no one moved.

"No one here is brave enough?"

Still, no one raised their wands. After a few seconds on wand did rise.

"Miss Vallière!" Mrs. Chevreuse exclaimed in surprise. "You mustn't do this! You're still a student! Please leave this to the teachers!"

"But none of you are willing to help…" Louise muttered. Seeing this both Tabitha and Kirche raised their magical implements as well.

"You all can't be serious! You're only students!" Mrs. Chevreuse yelled.

"Given the circumstances…"Osmond stopped to look at his staff, "It appears we'll have to trust this to these students. Even though Miss Tabitha here is very young, I have heard that she has already been conferred the title of chevalier, am I right?"

Tabitha did not answer and just stood quietly.

"Is that true?" Kirche asked after a moment of astonishment. Tabitha nodded.

'_A knight at her age…'_ I thought.

Old Osman went on and looked on Kirche and said,"Miss Zerbst from Germania comes from a family of distinguished war heroes, and she herself has a very strong background in fire magic."

Kirche beamed with pride from the recognition.

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, Osman veered his sight clear of Louise and said;"That... Miss Vallière comes from the prestigious Vallière Family, a family renowned for their mages. And… She'll be a promising one in the future… and as for her familiar…"

Placing his gaze on Sierra, Osman continued saying;"Even though she's a commoner, she has defeated General Gramont's son, Guiche de Gramont in battle. She has also shown herself to be proficient in some unknown form of magic." Old Osman thought to himself: and if she really is the legendary Gandálfr… "Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt should not be a match for her."

"Yes! Yes! Because he is the legendary Gand…" Mr. Colbert also enthusiastically added.

Old Osman hastily covered Mr. Colbert's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "A... Hahaha… He's talking nonsense! Haha!" Then there was silence again.

"If anyone thinks that they're more capable than the mentioned three, please step forward." Old Osmond said in a solemn tone. No stepped forward. Just as Osmond was about to continue, someone barged into the room. "Miss Longueville you have decided to join us."

"Sorry, but after hearing of the thief a started my own little investigation and came across a small cabin not too far out. A person matching the description of Fouquet had been seen in the area." She explained.

'_That smell…She has the same smell as Fouquet.'_

"I see. Miss Longueville, could you escort these four to that cabin?" Osmond asked.

"Of course." She said with a bow.

"Then we entrust this task to you and pray to the founder for your success." Osmond said as we left.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Hall**

After exiting the office, we separated. Louise and I went back to her room to grab a few things while Tabitha and Kirche did the same. Miss Longueville went to procure a method of transportation. In the room, I grabbed Derf. Even though my skill with a sword is non-existent, if the runes really do let me use any weapon I should be able to improvise.

"Louise, be cautious of Miss Longueville. She smells the same as Fouquet." I said.

"Why did you not bring that up before!?"

"Two reasons. One, we need her to find the Staff. Two, my sense of smell may be better than most, but I'm no bloodhound." I said.

"In other words, you don't know for sure." She stated.

"Yes." I said as we left to join the others.

**Forest**

So under the lead of Miss Longueville, the four quickly set off in a wooden carriage, well even though it was considered a carriage, in actual fact it was just a cart with wooden planks attached as a seat.

The trip was silent during the beginning till Kirche decided to start a conversation.

"Miss Longueville, this type of job could be done by a commoner. Why do you have to do it yourself?" She asked as Miss Longuevillie had taken up the reigns throughout the trip.

"It's all right. I'm not a noble anyway." Miss Longuevillie said with a smile.

Kirche paused for a while, and asked, "But aren't you Headmaster Osman's secretary?"

"Yes, I am. But Old Osman isn't a person who is concerned by a person's status when looking for help. Whether if he's a noble or commoner."

"If it's possible, tell me in depth how you lost your status, please."

But Miss Longueville just smiled at Kirche. It seemed like she did not want to speak anymore.

As Kirche opened her mouth to ask again, "Kirche, I know you are curious, but sometimes it is best to just let it go."

"I would but I'm bored." She said, "How about I ask you something, like how come you can use magic? You claim to be a commoner after all."

"I guess I'm something of an oddity. I was just born with higher magic reserves than most. In theory anyone can use magic, it is just that most do not have the necessary magic power to do so." I explained.

"I see. Well I suppose that makes sense." Kirche said.

The rest of the trip was met with silence.

We eventually came across a clearing with a shack. It was a simple shelter made of wood, nothing special.

"We split up here. Tabitha and I will go and check out the shack. We have the most experience fighting." I said and Tabitha nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to scout around." Miss Longueville said walking into the woods.

"You two stay here and cover us if things go bad." I said and so began the cautious walk to the shack. We reached the door with no problem. I moved to look through a nearby window and found that the place was empty save the stolen box. Moving back I checked the door as best I could for any traps.

"No traps." Tabitha said after casting a detection spell. Figuring, why not, I simply turned the door knob and it opened.

"What is with everyone and not locking the doors?" I asked to which Tabitha just shrugged.

We walked over to the box with ease.

"Too easy." Tabitha said.

"…Your right…GET DOWN!" I yelled as I yanked her down. Just then a giant golem ripped the roof off the shack. In the rush to get her out of harm's way, I had accidentally pulled her on top of me as we both fell to the ground. Now our faces were millimeters apart. I barely caught the tinge of pink that quickly appeared and vanished from her face. "Sorry." I said as we quickly got up and raced out side with the box.

Outside, both Kirche and Louise were attempting to fight the giant monstrosity of a golem. Fireballs and explosions were flung left and right. This gave Tabitha and I a chance to regroup with them. I handed Louise the box.

"Take this and run!" I yelled.

"But!" She said.

"No! You may think running is cowardly, but to fight this battle is suicide for you. You don't want to be a hypocrite do you? Go, I'll catch up." I said.

It took both Tabitha and Kirche to drag her away.

"Just me and you big boy…the question is how do I win here?" I said as backsteped away from an incoming punch. Figuring the dagger would be useless, I unsheathed Derf instead.

"So you are finally going to use me, eh?" Derf said.

"Well as you can see, this guy is a bit too big for a dagger. Time to test the metal."

"Hmm, a golem, eh? It's been a while. Let's go partner!"

I poured magic into my arms to reinforce them some in hopes of not breaking ever bone in them as the golem prepared another attack. This time I jumped over the attack and brought Derf down in a clean motion cutting the golem's arm off.

"Not bad." I said.

"You aren't too bad yourself, you sure you never used a sword before?"

"Positive. Looks like these runes do give me knowledge of weapons." I said refocusing on the golem. It was reforming its arm from the dirt around it. "Pain in the ass." I ran forward towards the legs and severed one while reaching for the other while the golem began to sway. The runes for shatter appeared on the leg. "Here's hoping this works." I said as I poured magic into it and quickly dove out from under the golem. Its leg burst into dirt and the golem collapsed.

"Is… it… over?" I said between breaths. _'I used way too much magic for that…'_ "No way!"

The golem was slowly reforming.

"What now?" I asked.

"You need to destroy the core, but to do that you'd need to get through the rocks in the torso." Derf replied.

"Sierra!" I heard from behind me. Louise was running up with some tube looking thing.

"Louise! What are you doing!?"

"I…brought the Staff of Destruction." She said lifting it up.

"That thing…Wait, give me that!" I yelled. She was shocked but still handed it to me. "I have no idea why this is here or how to use but, here's hoping that these runes work on modern weapons as well." I took out the arming handle, opened the rear cover and pulled out and extended the inner tube. I then flipped up the telescope sight on the tube and aimed. "Don't stand behind this thing!" I yelled to Louise. After a few seconds I fired the rocket launcher. The shot hit the reforming torso dead on, obliterating it in a blaze of destruction.

I dropped the launcher where I stood. "Finally…" I said. The others returned, as did Miss Longueville who walked over to the Staff of Destruction and picked it up.

"That was quite powerful." She said as she held the weapon on her shoulder like I did.

"So I was right, you are Fouquet." I said. Kirche and Louise gasped.

"That's right." She said as she removed her glasses and the once gentle face became one of a cold hearted killer. "I am quite amazed by you." She said pointing at me, "You managed to down my golem and use the Staff of Destruction. I still don't know how you can even walk today, after that two story fall yesterday."

"Magic." I said.

"Cute…"

"Why?" Louise asked.

"Because I needed to find out how to use it. I expected teachers, so when you kids volunteered I almost lost hope, but then I guess luck was on my side." Fouquet explained.

"Now, I wouldn't say that." I said.

"Really? I do have quite the powerful weapon aimed at you all."

"True, but it won't work."

"What!" She said as she hit the trigger and nothing happened. In confusion she looked down giving me a chance to charge her. I hit her in the stomach with the flat edge of Derf sending her into unconsciousness.

"Mission successful." I said.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Osmond's Office**

We explained what had happened to Osmond and Colbert after turning over Fouquet to the staff.

"A job well done for all of you, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and captured Fouquet." Osmond said. "Fouquet will be handed over to the town guards, and the Staff of Destruction will be returned back to the treasure vault. Finally the case is closed. I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier; I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion." Every ones faces looked ecstatic, well for Tabitha as ecstatic as possible. Quickly a frown came to Louise's face.

"What about Sierra?"

"I'm afraid I cannot award her much of anything as she is not a noble." Osmond said.

"Don't worry, I don't need a title." I said.

"But still, I apologize that there isn't anything I can give for your services…I almost forgot, Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have gotten back the Staff of Destruction."

"That's right. Let's forget about Fouquet and dance all night long!" Kirche said cheerily.

"The main attraction of the ball will be you three. So go get ready and dress up!" Osmond said as the three bowed, and left through the door. I stayed behind. "Yes?"

"Maybe you can repay me after all. I have a few questions." I said.

"Then please, ask. It's not much but, if I can answer I will."

"The Staff of Destruction…I'm a bit curious how it came to be here." I asked.

"Why, might I ask, are you?"

"Because it is a weapon from my world…I am not from this one." I explained.

"Hm, so Louise summoned someone from beyond our world… The Staff of Destruction came into my possession over 30 years ago. In my youth I was something of an explorer. One day as I was traveling through a forest I came under attack by a two-headed dragon. I did not have the power to fight it off and just as I was about to be killed the dragon erupted in an explosion of fire and was no more. Looking around I came upon a wounded man. He carried two of these staves. I brought him back to the academy, but it was too late. I buried him with the staff he used and kept the other locked in the vault. Before he died he would say, 'Where is this place? I want to go back to my world.' I guess he was from the same place as you."

"That is possible."

"I'm afraid; I don't know how he came to be here or how to get back." Osmond said.

"That's fine; I don't really want to go back." I said as Osmond looked at me oddly, "I have nothing to return to. A fresh start sound really nice."

"Ah…I see, but then why?"

"I wanted to know if I was a freak accident or if our worlds were connected somehow. It appears they are. The other thing I wanted to know about was these runes." I said pointing to my hand.

"Gandalfr, the legendary familiar. One of the Founder Brimor's. He is said to have the power to wield any object made for battle." Osmond said.

"So Louise and I were right. We had thought it was something to do with weapons and you confirmed it. However from what I have been able to pick up from your history, would that make Louise a Void mage? Books say that a summoned familiar reflects the summoner's talent."

"What you say is true, but it is impossible to prove at this time. I must implore you and Louise to not mention this to anyone you do not fully and completely trust. If word got out, the nobles higher up may try to use her in their politicking."

"We had already planned to keep my ability secret, so a little more shouldn't be too hard." I said as I left.

**Tristain Academy of Magic-** **Alvíss Dining Hall**

On top of Alvíss Dining Hall, there is a great hall. That is where the ball was being held. Sierra leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked at the grand reception.

"Why are you up here, partner?" Derf asked from his resting spot.

"I'm not one for parties." I said sipping on some red wine I was given by the staff. The party was grand with all the nobles in luxurious dresses and suits. The feast was glorious, but then most of Marteau's food is.

"How are you not at least buzzed, you've downed most of that bottle?"

"This isn't my time drinking. I have quite a high tolerance for it. Besides I'd hate to see it go to waste." I said.

"The daughter of Duke Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière arrives!" The guards at the door announced. She was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves.

"The girl knows how to dress up nice." Derf said.

"Yeah, wonder how many guys will be chasing her?"

"Jealous?"

"Maybe…"I said downing the rest of the wine, "Or maybe it's that buzz you were talking about."

I was watching Louise roam around the dance floor. She appeared to be looking for someone, that is till she saw me and made a beeline to the balcony.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Sort of. Shouldn't you be dancing?"

"I have no dance partner." Louise replied.

"Why not, I'm sure there were at least a few guys out there that asked you?"

"They are all guys, who are only now looking my way because I made something of a name for myself."

"So you want someone who likes you not just your name and title?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yeah, but…"

"If you keep looking you may find someone eventually."

"True, but…nevermind…Hey." She said as she grabbed my hand, "I know it's unusual, but dance with me. Otherwise I'll feel stupid for dressing up and coming here." She was now pulling me onto the dance floor.

"H-hold on…" She stopped when we well into the dancing crowd, "Geez…"

"You do know how to dance right?" She asked.

"You ask that now…" She pouted, "Yes, but it's been quite some time since I last danced."

"Just follow the rhythm till you get the hang of it." She said. It didn't take too long to relearn. Step by step, I imitated Louise. "You're not too bad."

"Thanks, I guess." I said.

"Hey…do you ever think about returning home?"

"Not really…there is nothing there for me. If you want the truth, I'm happier than I've been in a long time." I said.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday when I was about to be crushed you saved me and today you saved me again."

"You're welcome." I said.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room**

After the dance Sierra and I returned to my room for the night, however…

"Uhg" Was the sound that came out of her mouth as she clenched her chest.

"Sierra!" I said as I rushed over to me to see what was wrong.

"I'm…sorry…" She said as she shoved me onto the bed and fell on top of me.

"W-w-what!" I nearly screamed as I fell. When I looked up I saw Sierra's normally light red eyes now vertically slitted and deep red in color. Her mouth was open as she was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry." She said again as she brought her face closer, "But I can't wait anymore." Her face was right onto of mine before it changed course to my neck. When she reached it she licked it lightly.

"Ah" I moaned out.

The slight pleasure soon turned to pain as her sharp fangs sunk into my flesh. Then the suction came, as blood was drained from my body. Again with the odd feeling, but this time it felt a little less odd.

'_Ugh…Shouldn't this feel bad…so then why?'_

"Ahh…" I moaned as Sierra removed her fangs and licked the wounds.

"I'm sor…ry…" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Uhg…S-stop crying. I told you before to do this if you needed to."

"But…I actually…"

"I said it's fine…You used a lot of magic the last two days, so I guess it makes sense. Just please don't cry." We just stayed the way we were for awhile, not moving. The feeling of someone else so close to me was something new. Something, I decided was not a bad feeling. Eventually Sierra rolled off of me and sleep quickly came for both of us.

* * *

**Louise's stats as of right now. Subject to change.**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 16**

**Base Stats:**  
**Str: 2**  
**Def: 2**  
**Agi: 5**  
**Mag: 10**  
**Lu: 3**

**Total: 22/50**

**Book Smarks: 9**  
**Street Smarts: 2**

**Weapon: N/A**  
** Skill: N/A**  
**Element: Void**  
**Magic Type: Verse**  
**Cast Speed: 3**


	5. Chapter 5

** As requested by theshroomdude I posted some the more common runes. Due note that they are shorthand and thus have absolutely no real meaning except making it easier to write runic spells: #/d5qrua0**

**theshroomdude: I never mentioned this, but i have indeed read Hill of Swords(by gabriel blessing), and I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly inspired by it. It is a really good story and i would ****recommend**** it to anyone.**

**As always thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I apologize for the delay.**

* * *

_"I'm sor…ry…" She said with tears in her eyes._

_"Uhg…S-stop crying. I told you before to do this if you needed to."_

_"But…I actually…"_

_"I said it's fine…You used a lot of magic the last two days, so I guess it makes sense. Just please don't cry." We just stayed the way we were for awhile, not moving. The feeling of someone else so close to me was something new. Something, I decided was not a bad feeling. Eventually Sierra rolled off of me and sleep quickly came for both of us._

**?(Dream)**

Louise was six again, lying in a small boat at the center of the lake. The lake she referred to as 'The Secret Garden'. It was a peaceful place surrounded by flowers and singing birds, far removed from her family, a place where no one looked.

During her crying a young man, of about 16 years, came upon the boat. A noble clad in a cloak and large blue hat. He was a man Louise knew well.

"Have you been crying, Louise?" He said, with his face still obstructed by the hat. However, Louise knew exactly who he was: he was the Viscount, the noble who had just inherited the lands around her homeland. Louise felt warm and fuzzy inside; the Viscount was the man of her dreams. They had often frequented banquets together and, furthermore, their fathers had already made an engagement.

"Is that you, Viscount?"Louise haphazardly covered her face; she did not want the man of her dreams to see her crying.

"I was invited by your father today regarding the engagement."Hearing this, Louise was even more embarrassed to the point that she did not even dare lift her head up.

"Really? But that would not be possible, Viscount."

"Louise, my small and dainty Louise, do you dislike me?" the Viscount said in jest.

Louise gently shook her head and said abashedly,"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm still young and unready ..."

The face hidden underneath the hat revealed a smile and extended a hand out to Louise. "Viscount."

"Lady, please take hold of my hand. Quickly, the banquet is about to start."

"But…"

"Have you been scolded again? Don't worry. I'll talk to your father." the Viscount said.

Louise nodded and stood up. Her eyes quickly widened. Behind the Viscount, her manor, burned with bright reds and oranges. Looking quickly to the Viscount as the wind whipped and the hat flew off. The man became a woman with silver hair and red eyes, Sierra to be exact. Sierra stared at the fire, shaking till she fell to her knees.

"N-no…Why!" She said from her position as tears began to flow.

"What's going on!? Sierra! Snap out of it!" Louise, now 16 again yelled to the shaking familiar, but she just stared into the flames.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room.(Night)**

I woke up fairly late snuggled close to Louise, the events of earlier that night replaying in my head. It had been the first time I had lost control of myself in years. The thought of losing control again scares me.

Louise continues to sleep soundly at my side. The cute visage she creates while sleep makes her appear almost childlike. The pink hair splayed out around her body and the steady breathing. The small dots upon her neck are a reminder of what I have dragged her into.

"Sierra." She said in her sleep as her body started to shake. "Snap out of it."

Her body continued to move as experienced some nightmare.

"Louise…Louise wake up." I said as I lightly shook her.

"AH!" She yelped as she jumped.

"Calm down. You were having a nightmare…I think." I said. "Care to explain why you were saying my name?"

"Umm…You were in my dream, well more a memory really. When I was little I would hide in an old boat on the lake near my home. Only one person has ever found me there, but the person in my dream was you. When I stood to take your hand the Manor burst into flames and you stared at it while crying…What was that?" She asked visible shaken.

"I can't say for certain, but it seems that in your dream a memory if mine and one of yours combined. It could have been caused by my magic flowing in you from when I bit you." I explained.

"So…" She just looked at me.

"Yes, the memory of my hometown burning to the ground. Even now I still retain a slight fear of fire. I was out picking medical herbs at the time, far enough to be spared death, but to be spared the horror. I watched as everyone either burned to death screaming or chose to die at the hands of the awaiting soldiers. I later learned that it was an invasion force. They killed everyone so they could cross the border nearby without being caught." I explained.

"…I'm sorry for bringing up sad memories." Louise said while looking down. She held the blanket tightly as if to hold back her own sadness at hearing such a tale.

"It's alright. You didn't know and that happened so long ago, all that is left is that memory and the slight fear of fire I mentioned. I don't even remember my parents' faces anymore." I said.

"That…" She started to say.

"Is sad isn't it? But never mind such grim things. While I may not especially need sleep, you do. Try to have some pleasant dreams this time. Goodnight." I said as I laid her back down. I laid down next to her as well and soon the sound of her light breathing returned. Turning to face her, I fell asleep as well. The sight of her peaceful expression burned into my mind.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room.(Day)**

I woke up early, the sun barely peaking out above the horizon. The sight before me was a sleeping Sierra. The powerful vampire familiar I summoned looked so calm and peaceful asleep. However after last night night…I realized a fraction of how hard her life must have been. So now the sleeping face is almost like a picture of a fragile peace.

"She really does look quite beautiful." I shake my head as if to banish the thought, "Sierra." I said as I shook her awake.

"Mmm…" She moaned sleepily as she sat up, "Good morning. Looks like you beat me today."

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Maybe we could start with the lessons?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmm, I see no reason not to. First let us change though." She replied.

After changing she had me take out my wand.

"Louise, remember when you first tried to draw on pure magic?" She asked and I nodded, "Good. You got a small reaction then, which is a good start. I want you to try it again, this time with your wand. Remember just magic, willpower, nothing else."

I sat there for a few minutes. It was slow going but I eventually got a bigger reaction. "I think I got it."

"Hmm, it is indeed better. It appears all your theory research paid off. Memorize that feeling and then try to strengthen it." She said from her chair.

I closed my eyes and tried to memorize every bit of the feeling and slowly strengthen it. This continued for quite some time till:

"There! That is the feeling you must commit to memory and remember to call upon." She said.

So I did as she said and memorized it to the best of my ability.

"Louise, open your eyes." She said.

When I did I say my wand glowing with a bright blue shine. Sierra set down the rock from the previous night on the open windowsill.

"Try." She told me as she stepped to the side. I brought my wand to the rock, allowed my magic to flow into it, and watched as it went flying out the window.

"I-I…I DID IT!" I yelled in excitement.

"Now comes the true test. You must be able to call upon that power again without such a long build up, but that will have to wait. You shouldn't be late for class after all." She said with a smile.

"R-right."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Courtyard**

Apparently today is Founder Brimir's birthday, and is a holiday so classes got canceled because Princess would make an appearance here. Not that I am complaining, I could do without the wind is better than everything speech that the Professor Kaita, I believe, was going to give.

"Well, since we have some free time, it's time to teach you at least how to hold and swing that knife without cutting your fingers off." I said to Louise as she walked beside me. We walked away from most of the other students. "First off, take the knife and point the tip down and the blade away from you. Make sure you have a good grip, I don't want to spare your fingers just have your toes sliced off…Got it?"

"I think so."

"Good, now the basic swing is almost like a punch, but instead of your fist hitting the target you want the blade to. Thus you want to curve your fist to the left, right if you learn to use it with your left hand. You want to put enough strength and speed to hit and damage your target without over extending yourself should you miss. A good rule is to not try to use your body weight."

Louise tried a few clumsy swings. Unused to even the small weight she kept swinging her body around and thus nearly stumbling.

"Hold on." I said as I walked up behind her. "Let your arm go limp, but keep a firm grip." I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving it. "Now swing up and to the left a few times." She nodded and did so. As she did so I slowly reduced my own grip on her till she managed to swing it correctly without me holding her. "Good. You can stop for now, from the look on your face, you need to build up a little upper body strength."

"I guess…My arm is really sore right now." She said sheathing the knife and rubbing her arm.

"That's normal; you aren't used to using your arm in such a way after all." I explained.

"When did little Louise get that knife?" Kirche said walking over from where she and Tabitha were watching.

"The same place we got Derf, the talking sword." I said patting the blade at my side.

"Thank you for remembering me partner." Derf said popping out of the sheath.

"A sentient sword, odd." She commented.

"Princess." Tabitha stated from behind her.

"Ah yes, the Princess should be arriving soon, care to take a look?" Kirche asked.

"Hmm, seems like a good idea. Louise, what do you think?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Academy Gate**

The Princess' carriage was pulled by four golden-helmeted stallions. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. On one of those, a sculpture with a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that this carriage belongs to Her Majesty the Princess.

On closer examination, the stallions drawing the carriage were not normal horses. They were unicorns, which, by legend, would only allow the purest girls ride them.

"Wow that is quite the carriage. It takes a special kind of person to tame that many unicorns." I said aloud.

As the Princess went through the Academy gates, rows of students raised their staffs in unison, silent and serious. After the main gates were the doors to the central tower. Osman stood at attention there to receive the Princess. As the carriages stopped, servants rushed to lay down red carpet to its door. Guards tensely announced her arrival.

"Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristain, Princess Henrietta has arrived." Someone Announced.

Despite the declaration, the first to leave the carriage was an old man with graying hair. From the murmurs of the crowd, he was a cardinal by the name of Mazarin. He was unaffected by the dismal welcome and merely extended a hand to aid the young Princess in exiting the carriage.

It quickly became quite clear why the people of Tristian held their Princess' beauty in high regard. She had short purple hair and light blue eyes. Adorning her head is an elegant tiara, studded with what I imagine are aquamarines. She wore a white dress and a purple cloak.

Looking to my side it appeared Louise was lost in her own little world.

"That's the Princess of Tristain? Heh... I'm better looking than that." Kirche mumbled. "Oh Sierra, who do you think is prettier?" She asked looking at me.

"Heh, sorry to say this Kirche, but I can't imagine you'll ever be able to pull off regal beauty." I said, "However you do have the exotic beauty down pat."

"Hmm, guess I can deal with that." She said happily. "So which do you prefer?"

"Hmm, you sure you want me to answer that?" I answered with a smirk.

"Suppose I can't compete with a Princess." She said a little sad.

"Why do you sound sad about that, I thought you weren't into girls?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe I lied." She said with a wink.

"Are you two done flirting?" Louise asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, even I like to tease people occasionally." I said.

"Well, please refrain from flirting with Kirche." She said.

"Jealous?" Kirche asked.

Louise just huffed, "No, you're drawing a lot of attention."

Looking around, I found that several of the students around us would sneak glances in-between staring at the Princess. "I guess so." Looking towards said royal, "Looks like the Princess is heading in, Louise, We should probably consider retiring to your room for now."

"Yeah…"

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room.(Night)**

Louise appeared to be unnerved by something as she would sit down only to fidget some, and then stand up and pace back and forth.

"Louise…Louise?" I tried to get her attention as I sat on the bed watching her. However she just continued the same pattern. "Louise!" I said grabbing her from behind as she sat down again, "What has gotten you so riled up?"

"I…" She began to say, but was interrupted by knocking at the door, two long and three short. Louise must have recognized it as she jumped up and ran to the door. When she opened it a fully cloaked person, female from appearance, entered. "...you are?" Shock evident in her voice.

The cloaked individual made a 'shh' gesture with a finger on her mouth, and took out a wand from her black cape, lightly waving it while chanting a short spell. Glowing powder filled the room. "A silencing spell?" Louise asked and the girl nodded.

"You never know who might be listening in. It has been awhile Vallière." She said as she removed the hood of the cloak revealing her to be the Princess from this afternoon. Louise frantically went down on her knees, and I just sat on the bed a little dumbfounded.

"Oh, Louise, Louise, my dear Louise!" Henrietta said whilst hugging Louise.

"This won't do, Your Highness. Coming to a humble place like this..." Louise said ceremoniously.

"Oh! Louise! Louise Françoise! Please stop acting so formally! You and I are friends! We are friends, are we not?"

"I am not worthy of such kind words. Your Highness."Louise replied with a steely, strained voice. I just watched the reunion from my spot on the bed.

"Stop that, please! Neither the Cardinal, my Mother, nor those greedy court aristocrats who buzz around wearing friendly faces are here! Oh, don't I have any friends who will open up to me? If even Louise Françoise, my old friend whom I've missed dearly, acts so distant, I would just die!"

"Your Highness..." Louise said lifting her face.

"When we were little children, didn't we get together and chase butterflies at the palace courtyard? And got all muddy?"

With a shy face, Louise answered, "...Yes, and La Porte the chamberlain told us off for getting our clothes so dirty."

"Yes! That's right, Louise! We were arguing over those puffy cream cakes, and ended up having a real scuffle! Oh, whenever we fought, it was me who always lost. You would grab my hair, and I'd just start crying."

"Not at all, princess achieved victory on at least one occasion." Louise said, looking sentimental.

"You remembered! Looking at the two of us, one could call that battle the Siege of Amiens!"

"That was when we were fighting over a dress in princess' bedroom, wasn't it?" Louise asked.

"Yes, in the middle of our 'Make-Believe Royal Court', we ended up fighting over who would play princess! And it was my blow to your stomach, Louise Françoise, which successfully decided it."

"I'd fainted in the presence of princess."

After that, the two of them exchanged glances and broke out in laughter. It appeared that while the princess may have looked like a lady, she was actually quite the tomboy.

"That's more like it. Louise. Ah, I'm getting so nostalgic, tears are coming out."

"So the two of you know each other then?" I asked after their nostalgic reunion came to a close.

"I had the pleasure of serving as princess' playmate back when we were children." Louise said as she turned back to Henrietta. "But, I am deeply moved that princess would remember such things... I thought you'd already forgotten about me."

The princess gave a deep sigh and sat down on the bed."How could I forget? During those times, every day was fun. There was nothing at all to worry about." There was a profound sadness in her voice.

"Princess?" Louise said with worried look as she peered into Henrietta's face.

"How I envy you. Freedom is such a wonderful thing, Louise Françoise."

"What are you saying? You're the royal princess, are you not?"

"A princess born in her kingdom is like a bird being raised in a cage. You go here and there on your master's every whim..."Henrietta said, looking lonely as she gazed at the moon outside the window. She then held Louise's hands and gave a sweet smile before speaking."I... I'm getting married."

"...You have my congratulations." Louise, who somehow felt the sadness in that tone, spoke in a subdued voice.

It seemed that the Princess finally realized my presence next to her on the bed. Lost in her conversation with Louise, she did not even notice my existence.

"Oh, forgive me. Was I intruding?" Henrietta asked looking between Louise and me. "So you've found yourself a lover. I must say, I did not think you swung that way."

I put my hand in front of my face to keep from laughing.

"S-she is not my lover! She is my familiar." She said with blushing indignation.

"Names Sierra, it's a pleasure to meet you your highness." I said standing up and giving a small bow.

She gave a quizzical look, "Indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. However you appear human?"

"Yes, well have no doubt. I am Louise's Familiar." I said holding up my right hand.

"Ah, the runes. I apologize, I have never heard of a human familiar before." She said with a sigh.

"Princess, what happened?" Louise asked.

"No, it's nothing. Forgive me, oh; I'm so ashamed of myself. It's not something I should tell you... but I am just so..."

"Please tell me. What troubles are they that cause princess, as cheerful as she is, to sigh like this?" Louise insisted.

"...No, I cannot tell you. Please forget I said anything. Louise."

"Forgive my rudeness, but this marriage of yours is not of your own choosing is it?" I asked.

"You are quite insightful; it is not of my choosing. I am to be wed to the Emperor of Germania." She said solemnly.

"Germania, you say?!" Louise, who hated Germania, spoke out in astonishment. "That country of barbaric upstarts?!" It appeared the hatred ran quite deep, or was it just concern for her childhood friend?

"Yes. But it can't be helped. It must be done to solidify our alliance. Have you heard about the current situation in Albion?" Henrietta asked.

"Rumors of rebellion and unrest." Louise answered.

"Well, they are true, and sadly the Royal family is losing badly. Many fear that once Albion falls, Tristain will be next. We are the smallest of the major powers on the mainland after all. On top of that we are located in between Gallia and Germania, making our country a great staging ground. In fact our close ties with Albion are most likely the reason we still exist as a sovereign country today. We're small and we don't have a large military force of our own, so alliances such this really are only hope."

"So that's why..." Louise said with a depressed voice. It was clear from Henrietta's tone that she did not desire this wedding.

"It is alright. Louise, I have long since abandoned the notion of marrying the one whom I love." Henrietta said in a resigned tone. "However the nobles leading the rebellion in Albion seek to destroy the alliance before it can be formed…and they may have found such a thing."

"Tell me, please! Princess! Just what is it that could interfere with the princess' wedding?"Louise asked clearly affected by the Princess' woe.

With both hands on her face, Henrietta looked like she was in pain as she began muttering."...It is a letter that I had written some time ago."

"A letter?" Louise asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yes. If those Albion nobles get their hands on it... they would probably send it forward to the Germanian Imperial Family as soon as they could."

"What kind of letter could that be?" Louise asked.

"I cannot say." Henrietta replied.

"Ah, but there can really only be a few kinds of letters that would hinder such a thing. One would be a letter bad mouthing Germania and its Emperor, but I'd wager it's not that is it?" I asked.

"No, but what would you guess then?"

"A simple letter, really. One all too common, a letter of love to someone other than the Emperor." I explained.

The Princess' silence proved my guess correct.

"But that means!" Louise said, completely shocked.

"Indeed, there is someone I love and he is not Germania's Emperor. If such a letter became available to Germania, it would spell the end of our alliance." She stated solemnly.

"Where is this letter?" Louise asked.

"In Albion…specifically in the care of Prince Wales Tudor. The same Prince who is fighting a losing battle against the rebellion in Albion." She explained.

"So you wish me to retrieve it?" Louise asked.

"Impossible! It's impossible, Louise! How could I be so terrible? It's all confusing! When I think about it, I couldn't ask you to do such a dangerous thing as to go to Albion while this conflict between the nobles and the royalists is unfolding!" Her voice carried her concern.

"What are you saying? Be it the kettles of hell, or into the jaws of a dragon, if it's for princess' sake, I'll go anywhere! There is no way the third daughter of the House of la Vallière, Louise Françoise, could overlook such a crisis for princess and Tristain!" Louise said with conviction as she kneeled down and lowered her head reverently.

"Truly? You would do such a thing for me?"

"Have you forgotten my vow of eternal loyalty? I will be your friend and confidant whenever you have need of such." She replied.

"Louise Françoise, you are a dear friend. This loyalty and sincere friendship! I'm deeply moved. I will never forget through life your loyalty and friendship." Henrietta stated joyously.

Noticing the door shake and move in the frame, ""Louise. Sorry to bother you while you're reaffirming your friendship and everything, however we have an uninvited ear at our door." I said drawing a knife. "I would suggest entering slowly, whoever you are."

The door opened slowly as the blonde flop, Guiche came in.

"Guiche, how much have you heard?" Louise asked.

"Most of the story. Please let me go with you." He begged.

"Why?" Louise asked.

"Well…to be honest I wish to learn more about your familiar. Like how she beat me so easily…I also saw her teaching Louise how to use that knife at her side…As much as it pains me to admit, you are better than me. I am from a military family and a Gramont I am expected to do well in combat. I also owe you my life, which you could have taken at any point in that duel." He explained.

"So you thought that I could help somehow…Please do note that I am not an earth mage, so all I can teach you is weapon combat and theory on how to better use your golems." I explained. "The weapon training would have to wait till after the mission."

"So the rumors of a silver haired knife user defeating the De Gramont heir were true?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you wish accompany them?" Henrietta asked and Guiche merely nodded. "I see, then please return safely, I have no desire to tell your father of your demise. When you meet the Crown Prince Wales, please pass this letter to him. He should then return the letter in question immediately." She said passing Louise a letter. "Take this as well." She removed a ring from her right hand. "The Water Ruby, a gift from my mother. It should serve as a good luck charm. At the very least it is quite valuable, so should you ever be in need of funds please do not hesitate."

Louise bowed her head in silence as the Princess moved to leave.

"May you go with the founder's protection." She said replacing her hood.

"One last thing Princess, who was it that gave you the silencing powder?" I asked.

"The Capitan of the gryphon knights, Viscount Wardes, why?"

"Do you trust him?" I asked.

"Well…yes."

"I see…I guess it really was defective powder." I said as I crouched and held my hand against the ground. Glowing runes appeared quickly.

"What did you do?" Henrietta asked.

"Same as you, a silencing spell. I would be wary of this man, Wardes." I stated.

"Then you should as well, he is your escort." She stated simply, "If he really is against us to remove him from the mission now would only spook him. So watch yourself even more. Louise, Guiche, and Sierra I wish you luck and good night."

* * *

**Continuing with character profiles:**

**Guiche de Gramont**

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 17

**Base Stats:**  
**Str:** 3  
**Def:** 3  
**Agi:** 6  
**Mag:** 5  
**Lu:** 5

**Total:** 22/50

**Book Smarks:** 5  
**Street Smarts:** 2

**Weapon:** N/A  
**Skill:** N/A  
**Element:** Earth.  
**Magic Type:** Verse  
**Cast Speed:** 8

**Despite his average book smarts and low street smarts, he does possess a large amount of military knowledge due to him being raised as the De Gramont heir.**

**Some may have noticed this but that while the Guiche in this story may be a playboy flirt, he is still capable of seriousness and capitalizing on his decent talent with earth magic. Thus he will more than likely end up at the very least competent in battle, instead of being basicly Saito's sidekick.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Louise's Room. (Night)**

After the princess left; Louise, Guiche, and I were left to plan things out some before turning in for the night. Guiche appeared ecstatic at the prospect of both aiding the princess and improving himself. Louise, however, was uneasy. Figuring that she needed to ask something I thought of a way to get Guiche out of the room for awhile.

"Guiche, do you have any maps? Specifically of Gallia and Albion." I asked, looking towards the blonde man, who had taken a seat near Louise's desk.

"Most likely buried in the material my father gave me to study. However they are civilian maps, so don't expect them to detail everything." he explained.

"They will do. I'd like to know more about the lands we are about to enter. Especially given Albion is a war zone and Gallia's most on alert because of this as well. Could you go get them?"

"Yes, I can see your point. Give me a few minutes." He said getting up and exiting the room.

After he left I turned to Louise, who had been very quiet up till then.

"Sierra…Do you really think that Viscount Wardes is a traitor?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I believe it is possible. The princess said that many believe Tristain will be the next target after Albion falls. It stands to reason that the group leading the revolution in Albion would have agents here to facilitate their next move. While bad Silencing powder is not very powerful proof, given the state of things one cannot be too careful. Especially for us; we're on a mission, which officially does not exist, to retrieve a letter that could destroy Tristain's hope for an alliance with Germania." I calmly explained before moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"B-but…"

"Is there a reason you are so interested in this Viscount?" I asked.

Louise was silent for a few seconds before, "You remember that dream…memory thing? Well, he was the man you took the place of. I am also betrothed to him through an arranged marriage. Back then, he was always very nice to me. He stuck up for me, despite my failures…"

"Hmm…So, do you love him?"

"I don't know…I had a crush on him when I was younger, but he is 10 years my senior. I also haven't seen him in quite some time… I just don't know what to do." She said.

"Do what you feel is right."

"Heh…Is this advice for the mission or my marriage?" staring at the floor

"Both…No one has all the answers, you can only do what you believe is right and hope for the best." I said as she looked back towards me, "Just remember that I'll support as best I can."

"…Thanks…" She said.

We sat there for a minute or two before there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Guiche holding three rolled up maps and two books, which he set down on the desk.

"That's more than what I asked for." I said, getting up to look it over.

"Indeed. I got a map of Albion and Gallia like you asked. I also brought a basic world map, given that you seem unfamiliar with the area. The two books contain some information on Albion and Gallia, mostly basic, but I figured it would be nice to know." He explained while opening the world map. "As you can see, Tristain is on the coast in between Germania, to the north, and Gallia, to the south. On the southern mainland, beyond Gallia, is Romalia. Romalia is the home of the pope and center of church's power. They are largely neutral in foreign affairs, so we should be able to exclude them as a problem. Germania is the same, given we are in the process of allying with them. In the morning we will make for the Tristain-Gallia border to the west of Lagdorian Lake."

"Lagdorian Lake?"

"It the home of the Water Spirit and is half Tristain land and half Gallian."

"Louise is correct. It is very big, spanning a good quarter of the Tristain-Gallia border. To the west of the lake is the border town of Esherwood. It is a big thoroughfare for merchants and the like. Because of this the town is a neutral zone and both Tristain and Gallia maintain a presence there. We should be able to get through without any issues, so long as we don't cause trouble." He explained closing the map and opening another one. "With that cleared we'll be fully in Gallian territory. This however shouldn't be a problem, as Gallia has thus far remained neutral, but from this point on we should move with more caution. Our goal here is to the southwest of Esherwood, the port town of La Rochelle. This is the best location to make a trip to Albion this time of year. Likely, any ambush is likely to happen near here as it is a location we will have to pass through."

"Hmm, is there any other port we can use?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no, if we wish to remain under the radar. This is the only airship port that makes regular trips to Albion this time of year. Albion is in constant motion and currently it is close to the Gallian mainland. We could take a ship from Tristain's own port Roxill to the northwest of the Academy; however it would be very costly in both money and time. On top of that it would appear suspicious to the Albion forces for a Tristain ship to be coming in this time of year. "The blond explained once again closing the map and opening the last of the three. "And here is Albion. If all goes well up to this point we'll end up here." He said pointing to the southern tip of Albion. "This is the port town of Scarborough, unfortunately, I don't know where the Royal army is hold up, but there are a few decent forts we could check. I'll have to go through everything."

"Thanks for the briefing…It seems your father really beat this into you." I said.

"That's putting it mildly; I am not usually one for studying. On top of that, most of what I've told you can be found in a few books in the library." Guiche said rubbing the back of his head.

"Still, thank you. Do you know anything about our escort?" I asked.

"Wardes? Well I hope you're wrong about him. He's a Square class wind mage. You are strong Sierra, but I if he comes at us with the aid of his gryphon, any advantage we may have will be gone. Baring outside help anyway." The blonde explained.

"Alright, we best get some rest and pack up. You can worry about those locations later Guiche." I said.

"You're right. Good night." He said with a bow. The blonde left for his own room.

"Why so quiet, Louise?" I said turning to the silent pinkette.

"What are our chances?" Louise asked.

"Well, given what Guiche has said…Very good if Wardes isn't a traitor and very bad if he is. You having second thoughts?"

"No…I can't just give up." She said.

"…Just don't push yourself too hard. Let's go to sleep."

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Stables**

The three of us got an early start this morning, being up long before the sun rose in the sky. By the time Louise and I were all packed the sun had barely risen, giving the sky a reddish orange hue. Plenty light enough to prepare the three horses.

Guiche met us at the stables.

"You two all set?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are ready. I hope the Viscount gets here soon." I explained, "Oh yeah Louise can you bring me those books?"

"Um…Sure." The pinkette said as she took the books out of her saddle bag and handed them to me.

"Thank you. Guiche, you should read these over." I said handing them to him.

He simply looked at both titles before looking back up at me. "Beginner- Advanced Earth Manipulation and Spears/Lances 101…"

"It is not to insult you. They should help with your valkyries." I explained.

"I guess brushing up on the basics can't hurt." Guiche said as he put them with his stuff. "Also I plan to bring my familiar, Verdandi. Do you have any issue with that?"

"So long as he can keep up." Louise said from atop her horse.

"He shouldn't have any trouble with that, right Verdandi?" He asked and the mole popped out from the ground in front of him giving what I can only guess was a nod.

The sound of beating wings slowly became louder as a gryphon landed in front of us giving the horse a scare.

"I see the three of you are already here and prepared." Said the blue robed rider.

"Viscount…" Louise muttered under her breath.

"I take it you are our escort, Viscount Wardes?" I asked looking up at the still mounted rider.

"Indeed I am. You must be Sierra, the silver haired familiar I've been hearing about." He said and then turned to Guiche. "You are Guiche De Gramont, a fairly competent earth mage and the one Sierra supposedly defeated…Speaking of victories, is it true you defeated Fouquet?" He asked turning to me again.

"Yes, it was a group effort though."

"I see…" He turned to Louise, "Ah my dear fiancée Louise, it's been a long time."

"Fiancée!?" Guiche exclaimed looking back and forth between the two.

"Indeed, it was arranged by their parents." I explained.

"Dear Louise, you still look to be as light as a feather. Come ride with me." Wardes said.

She looked at me, "Go if you wish." She nodded.

"Alright." She said getting on the gryphon.

**Tristain Academy of Magic- Headmaster's office**

From both Henrietta and Old Osman watched as the group set off.

"Founder Brimir, please grant them protection throughout their journey..." Henrietta prayed.

Beside her the headmaster seemed completely unaffected by the dangers the group faced. So much so, that he was calmly trimming his nasal hair.

"You aren't going to see them off, headmaster Osman?" The princess asked

"No, as you can see, I'm busy trimming my nasal hair, your highness."

Henrietta shook her head in disapproval. Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"Enter," said the headmaster.

Mr. Colbert entered room with an anxious look on his face. "Bad news! Headmaster!"

"You say that quite often. What seems to be the problem now?" Osman asked.

"From the news that I've heard from the castle guards, Fouquet has escaped!"

"Hmm..." said Osman while stroking his beard.

"According to the guard who was on duty that time, some noble knocked him out using wind magic. The person used the opportunity that most of the manpower was diverted to protect the princess to help Fouquet escape! This means that someone inside is a spy! Isn't that bad news?" The bald professor asked.

Henrietta's face turned pale upon hearing the news.

"Okay. Okay. We'll hear further details from you later." Osman dismissed.

After Mr. Colbert left, Henrietta placed her hands on the table and sighed deeply. "We have a spy in our midst. This must be the doings of the Albion nobility!"

"Maybe it is... OUCH!" said the headmaster while trimming his nasal hair. Henrietta looked at him helplessly.

"How can you still be so relaxed? The future of Tristain is at stake!" She exclaimed

"The opponent has already made his move. All we can do now is to wait, isn't it?" He explained calmly.

"Even so..."

"It is alright. If I am correct than they should be fine with her." The headmaster stated.

"Who, Sierra? I know she is a familiar and all but…" The princess began.

"Your highness, have you heard of the story of Founder Brimir before?" He asked

"I have read most of the story..."

The headmaster smiled and replied, "Then, do you know about Gandálfr?"

"Isn't that Founder Brimir's strongest familiar? Don't tell me..." She said eyes widening.

"Yes I believe so. The runes on her hand are indeed that of Gandálfr, albeit inverted. She has also proven herself to be quite capable, given most of the credit for Fouquets original capture belongs to her." He explained.

"Let us pray then, for I fear the spy may be the man we sent to guard them." She said somberly

"Is that so…"

**Above the road to Esherwood**

"Hold on, isn't the pace too fast for Sierra and Guiche?" I asked Wardes as we flew seemingly tirelessly towards La Rochelle. "They are already exhausted."

Wardes looked back towards the two on horseback. The horses were sluggish and Guiche was barely holding on.

"But I had originally planned to journey to port city La Rochelle without stopping..." Wardes said as he grasped his chin with his left hand.

"That would be difficult; it would take two days to reach by horse." I said.

"If that's the case, why don't we just leave them behind?" He asked.

"We can't do that!" I yelled. "A magician should not abandon her familiar..."

"You seem protective of them, by chance is the boy, Guiche, your sweetheart?" Viscount asked.

"No!" I shouted.

"That sets my heart at ease. If my fiancée tells me that she already has a sweetheart, I would die of a broken heart," replied Wardes with a smile.

"But that was only something that our parents had agreed on." I reminded him.

"Then, do you dislike me, my small and dainty Louise?" He mocked a hurt look.

"Please, I'm not young anymore," I replied, pouting.

"But in my eyes, you're forever that small and dainty Louise." Wardes said with a smile.

I remembered that dream that I'd had a few days back, where I was back in the courtyard of my home, la Vallière. Whenever I had a tantrum there he would always be there calm me. So why did he get replaced by Sierra?

"I don't dislike you," I replied.

"That's wonderful, in other words, you like me?" Wardes gently hugged my shoulders.

"I have never forgotten about you even after all this time. Do you still remember? After my father's death during the lancer campaign?" The man asked.

I nodded and Wardes began to reminisce about the past.

"My mother had passed away earlier; I inherited my father's estate and title. Wanting to make a name for myself, I went to the capital. Fortunately, the highness had a deep impression of my father who had perished in the battlefield; I was incorporated into the Griffin Knights. I had entered the Griffin Knights as a trainee, training was tough then." He explained

"From then on, you seldom went back to your estate again," I replied.

"My house and estate were cared for by butler Galgann while I put all my effort serving the nation. After so long, I finally made a name for myself, accomplishing what I had decided upon leaving my homeland."

"What was that you have decided upon?" I asked.

"To ask your hand for marriage once I have made a name for myself." Wardes answered.

"You're kidding right, Viscount? You're so popular among the girls, you have no need to honor your promise to such an insignificant me." I said.

"Do you not love me, Louise?" He asked.

"I don't know…"

"This journey is a good chance for you to remember those feelings you had when you were young," Wardes said with a gentle and calm tone.

**Near La Rochelle**

We had been riding all day and night had long since come. It's times like this that my powers are awesome. The fatigue had lessened quite a bit since the rising of the moons. Looking in the distance I could make some movement on the cliff face before the town.

"Guiche! Be cautious. It looks you were right about there being an ambush here." I said.

"Really!? How can you see anything in this darkness?" Guiche as readying his rose wand.

"Magic." I explained.

"Is that going to be your answer to every question about your odd abilities?" He asked flatly.

"It works, does it not?" I asked tilting my head.

"One day I will figure you out." The blonde proclaimed.

"I wish you luck…but now is not the time." I pointed out.

As we approached the ravine near the cliff face several torches were lit and thrown at our horses and illuminated the ravine we were about to cross. Unfortunately it also spooked the horses. They reared up, throwing both of us off.

Quick thinking allowed me to quickly move out of the rain of arrows that fell on my previous location.

"Looks like I'm going to get some use right, partner?" Derf asked.

I moved to unsheathe him, but a strong wind ripped through the enemy ranks before I could.

"Ah…I was looking forward to some action." The sword complained.

"There will be time for that later, I'm sure." I said.

"Hmm, I hope so. I'm a sword, I hate not being used. "Derf explained.

"Are you guys all right?" Wardes shouted from his descending gryphon.

"Yes." Guiche and I yelled to him.

"Was that you Viscount?" I asked.

"No…" He responded.

Looking around I noticed a familiar blue dragon.

"Hmm, it seems our departure roused some curiosity." I stated.

"It's Sylphid!" Louise shouted confoundedly.

It was Tabitha's wind dragon. After it landed, a red-haired girl jumped down from the dragon and flicked her hair. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Louise too jumped down from Wardes' gryphon and replied, "What do you mean sorry to keep you waiting!? Why are you here in the first place?"

"Not to help you in any case. When I saw you leaving the academy on the horse in the morning, I quickly woke up Tabitha and followed you all the way here."Kirche pointed at Tabitha, from the looks of it she was woken up from her sleep; she was still wearing her pajamas. But she didn't seem to mind at all, and was still reading a book.

"Zerbst! Listen to me, we're on a…" She began to say before I covered her mouth.

"We're on a trip with her Fiancée, Viscount Wardes. Guiche her tagged along because he asked for my help with something." I lied.

"Really, then why were you ambushed?" Kirche asked.

"Bandits." I answered.

"You're not Tabitha, the one word answers don't work with you." The red haired girl stated. I just shrugged.

"We should continue this in town." Wardes said and Tabitha nodded.

**La Rochelle- Goddess's Temple Hotel**

"The ship for Albion leaves the day after tomorrow." Wardes said as he sat at our table.

"It can't be helped." I said, "A day of rest could do us good anyway. Guiche and I did not have the benefit of flight after all."

"That is true." Wardes said as he put three keys on the table, "Take the keys. Tabitha and Kirche take one room, Guiche and Sierra take another. Louise and I will share the last one."

"Viscount, no offence to Guiche, but I would not sleep in the same room as him. It is quite unbecoming of a maiden after all. Louise and I will share a room. It would be best for her reputation as well. You may be betrothed, but she is still unwed." I stated.

"Hmm." Wardes said cupping his chin. "I see your point; however I would like to speak with her alone."

"Guiche and I will wait here for you then." I said as the two got up to go speak in private.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Kirche asked and Tabitha looked up from her book, "And no vacation lies this time."

"Sorry, but I can't say much. Suffice to say it is both very secret and most definitely not a vacation." I explained.

"Right…So is he really her fiancé?" The red head asked.

"That was actually true. It's an arranged marriage." Guiche explained for me.

"So Guiche is involved, and you can't tell me?" She pressed.

"Sorry, but his involvement was more accidental…but you're not going to let this go, are you?"

" Nope "She replied happily.

I sighed, "Fine, we're here to collect a letter of political import. If you insist on coming with us, keep an eye on Wardes."

"Why?" Tabitha asked.

"He may be a spy." I said simply.

"You've got yourself involved in something dangerous again, Louise." Kirche said.

"Worried? I thought your families hated each other?" I asked.

"While I can't claim to be her best friend, she is still my classmate. Maybe I wasn't the nicest, but my personality tends to grate a lot of people." The red head admitted.

**Goddess's Temple Hotel- Wardes & Guiche's room**

Wardes sat down at the table, opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a cup. He chugged it down and said, "Why don't you sit down and have a cup as well, Louise?"

I sat down as well. He poured one for me and refilled his own. He then raised his cup and said, "Cheers!" I however held mine in my hands and bowed down my head.

Wardes asked, "Did you keep the princess's letter safe?"

"Yes." I said pulling it out briefly. "Are you worried that we might not be able to get the letter from the prince of Albion?"

"Yes, I am very worried." Wardes answered. "But not solely about that."

Taking a sip of the wine, "Then what has you so worried?"

"You…" He said. "You have an incredible power that nobody else has despite what your parents and sisters may think. I know this because I am a different kind of magician."

"You mean my summoning Sierra, a human familiar?" I asked.

"Yes, the legendary Gandálfr. The founder's most powerful familiar." The man said. "Not just anyone can control Gandálfr. You have the magic to control him…err her."

"Surely, you are joking?" I asked.

"You could become a great mage. Yes, like Founder Brimir, and leave your name in history as a great mage. I believe so." Wardes gazed at me warmly. "After this mission, marry me Louise"

"Wha!" The sudden marriage proposal left me speechless.

"I am not satisfied to be just a mage captain of the Magic Knights... I want to become a noble that will move the whole of Halkeginia someday." He said.

"B-but..." I began.

"But what?"

"I…I need to think about this." I said.

"I am not in a hurry" Wardes said somewhat bitterly. "Go and rest, we can discuss this later."

As I walked back to the others, my thoughts were centered on the marriage proposal. Did I love Wardes? Then it turned to Sierra, Gandálfr. How did he know that, when even I did not?

**Goddess's Temple Hotel- Louise & Sierra's room**

We entered our room and prepared for bed. Sierra sat on her bed waiting.

"Gandálfr." I said sitting down on my bed.

"Where did you hear that?" The silver haired girl asked me.

"Wardes said you were Gandálfr. It seems he was telling the truth." I stated.

"I am. I'm sorry I never told you, it honestly slipped my mind. But it begs the question, how did he know? I never drew my weapon, so the obvious tell never showed and the only other people who know are Colbert, Osmond, and Tabitha." She explained lying back on the bed with her hands behind her head.

"You told Tabitha?" I asked, annoyed.

"No, she figured it out on her own and told me." Sierra said. She then rolled over to look at me. "I don't like this. If it becomes public knowledge that I am one of the founder's familiar than the church will get involved."

"That would be bad…" I said lying back as well.

"What else to Wardes want?" She asked.

"Marriage, he proposed we get married after the mission." I explained.

"And?"

"I don't know." I said rolling over to face away from her and then curled up.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel the same as I did when we were younger." I explained.

"Follow your heart…I told you before: Do what you feel is right. I will support you either way." Sierra said warmly.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Let's go to sleep. Good night Louise." She said.

I laid in the same position for awhile. I didn't move till I heard the steady breathing that proved Sierra was sound asleep.

I rolled over and looked over at her. She had taken the bed closest to the window so moonlight filtered through the glass fell upon her. Her silver hair almost glowed in the night. For the first time I wondered if I was falling for my familiar.

* * *

**I warned that Guiche would be different than his canon self and here it really shows. Other than that a lot of set up for this Arc's Endgame. To those that think Sierra is being paranoid, well she is. One does not live as long as she has as a vampire without being at least somewhat paranoid.**

**Wardes**

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 26

**Base Stats:**  
**Str:** 6  
**Def:** 5  
**Agi:** 7  
**Mag:** 8  
**Lu:** 4

**Total:** 30/50

**Book Smarks:** 7  
**Street Smarts:** 7

**Weapon:** Dueling wand  
**Skill: **9  
**Element:** Wind (Square)  
**Magic Type:** Verse  
**Cast Speed: **7


End file.
